Mantle of the Prime Dragons
by sUbSoNiCSoundwave
Summary: 1000 years after Spyro and Cynder saved the world from the Dark Master's wrath, they now find themselves in the realm of the mortal living once again. And with new forms, powers and allies that they must stand together if they wish to survive the might of an ancient force. But what will they do if this force doesn't wish to destroy the world, but to save it from dragonkind?
1. A Victorious Prologue

**A re-write of an attempted story I tried to do a few months ago on the Spyro the Dragon realm of this website, and now I am trying again.**

**I may open a position for a co-writer if anyone is interested, and expect the chapters of this story - and the chapters and stories of all my other work - to be re-released, extended and edited in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or material related to Spyro the Dragon. OC Vinitis belongs to me.**

* * *

**Vinitis' POV**

* * *

There was an old saying my father shared with me when I was a hatchling. When my kind walked this world like the ancient enemy does today: no one can decide your destiny for you.

After what happened to my people so long ago... in the time of the Dark Master - the failed super-warrior of the ancient enemy, the dragons - that belief faded from my soul as did my hope when what was left of my people and home burned when the purple-scaled beast rose to power so long ago. Ten years ago, I awoken after slumbering for over two thousand years alone... to only to learn that I indeed _was_ the last of my people: the Prime Dragons. My people were the chosen ones... the inheritors of the knowledge and collective wisdom left behind by the ancestor race long ago; knowledge which brought ever lasting peace and prosperity to the world. We were the ones who taught the Orcs and the Apes how to build and read; we were the ones who taught the ancient enemy politics and how to build a peaceful civilization. And what did we get in return for centuries of guiding, nurturing and protecting them? Genocide and war! Endless war!

The Dragons grew greedy, jealous, power hungry and arrogant over the years of my kind's rule over them. After their countless victories against the Orcs in the Dragon-Orc wars of old; and the countless times they slaughtered the Apes, the Elves, and driving a noble and peaceful race known as the Humans into extinction, they soon drew their war mongering ambitions of world domination to the Prime Dragon Empire's capital: Atlantis. The crown of the holy-land of the Prime Dragons known as the Divide was what my father used to call it. Home to the once oldest and mightiest civilization since the dawn of mortal time itself. Sworn never to oppress, conquer or destroy... only to build; struggle; and grow... now the city I grew up to fight for and protect like my mother, War Master Tutaminis, my wife, my brother and countless of my kinsmen did centuries ago, lies in ruins. Buried and forgotten to the ravages of time. And ravaged and defiled by servants of the ancient enemy. The once great council chambers and its streets and homes abandoned forever and ever within its mountain walls of the far north.

The ancient enemy never beat us though. With our combined strength of the Orc tribes of old and the Second Elven Reich, we drove the ancient dragons back to whence they came... and their punishment in the afterglow of the great war was extreme... to extreme in my opinion though, yet their punishment for acting like the animals that they were back then was just.

But alas, we became doom driven after that. Even with the aid of Orc kind and Elf kind back then, the Prime Dragons fell onto the road of extinction and endangerment. Many providences that we once under our protection either managed to claim their independence by fire and sword or fell under the rule of the Dragon Regime that we defeated with so much cost.

And after two millennium of sleeping and waiting, I fulfilled my destiny. My name is Lord President Vinitis Scepter the 41st: Savior of man; slayer of dragons; champion of the primes, and was once known as last child of the Divide, and this is my story.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"For this is the day that all of creation will change forever. This is the day... that the Prime Dragons and Mankind return to the wicked world... And we either fall together with our new and old friends of both the Dragon and Eleven realms... Or we rise together! For Atlantis!" bellowed Vinitis, raising his staff to the entire council chamber's occupants to heed his declaration of war, his voice echoing through the high-ceilings of the council chamber of New Atlantis.

_"FOR ATLANTIS!" _cheered each and every parliament member of the council members of New Atlantis in perfect synch. Many of them were orcs who defected from dragon kind's tyranny and from some petty organisation ran by a rouge fire guardian whose services which Vinitis... borrowed, who went by the title of Elder Red - until his usefulness was no longer needed - and the elves of the Third Elven Reich. Once an old enemy of the Prime Dragons and the Orcs, now one of their strongest backbone pieces to the newly rising empire, and the greatest providers in weapons and reversed engineered Prime Dragon technology. The Apes punishment for their defiance against the world in the name of the Dark Master of old wasn't ignored, and met the same fate the dragons of New Warfang faced during its fall. Vinitis had done to them what he did to the dragons: he used their biological material to accelerate their evolution path to create a new paradigm of humans, who instantly bestowed their loyalty to him as his new kin did. And finally, his newly revived kinsmen... his children... the ones who gave him the mantle of responsibility and honor as their Lord President and leader of their newly revived empire: The Second Prime Dragon Paradigm. He made sure that his children were the perfect beings. Creatures who embraced the gift of life; stood together as one; such was the way it was with the Prime Dragons of old. Untied as a species. That was what made the gods recognize the primes in ancient times to become their successors, and Vinitis would by blood oath lead his newly revived race and the friends of his people, old and new, to victory and peace.

"For Avalar!"

_"FOR AVALAR!"_

"For victory!"

_"FOR VICTORY!"_

"In the name of mankind!"

_"IN THE NAME OF MANKIND!" _chanted the new humans and dwarves. Even though the New Humans were the newest edition to the 2nd prime dragon empire alliance, they were prepared to prove themselves and redeem their ape heritage and move on to a brighter future.

"In the name of elf kind!"

_"IN THE NAME OF ELF KIND!" _cheered the elf leaders of the 3rd Elven Reich.

"In the name of Orc kind!"

_"IN THE NAME OF ORC KIND!" _roared the orc chiefs of the Avalar Dominion in excitement and triumph. Vinitis flinched slightly as his right hand commander and newly elected War Master, Lanius - or otherwise known as by his people 'Gnasty Gnorc' - almost deafened him with his booming voice despite being almost half of his own fourteen-feet height.

"For the end of Dragon kind itself!"

_"FOR THE END OF DRAGON KIND ITSELF!"_ This was cheered by every creature which made up the high council of New Atlantis now. From Orc to Elf, from Dwarf to New Human, they were pumped and ready to fight in the name of the slowly returning superpower which governed their world since the dawn of time itself.


	2. Meet the Band

******And after a good long while, here is chapter 2 of Mantle of the Prime Dragons.**

******This chapter will begin the buildup of later chapters, showing things like how Spyro and Cynder are coping and interacting with their new world, and how Vinitis, the main antagonist of this story, will-**

******Brother Vildus: Boss, stop! We don't want to give any spoilers yet!**

******Me: ...********S********orry Vildus, got carried away then. Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

******Brother Veiko: I shall give the disclaimer.**

******Me: Very well then Brother Veiko, you may proceed.**

******Brother Veiko: May the Great Beings bless you. We do not own any characters or material related to the Spyro the Dragon genera. All OC belong to their respectful makers which I can't be bothered listing off.**

******Unit Omicron: Hey, guys! Just wanted to give a quick shout-out for myself here. I'm one of the two co-authors for this story alongside sUbSoNiCSoundwave and HKGhost (Shadow). It's an honor to be accepted to work on a story such as this. Mantle of the Prime Dragons has a lot of potential to it and I am glad to take on a role in this story. I hope you enjoy reading this first real chapter as much as the three of us enjoyed writing it. Enjoy!**

******Me: And I'll also give you a warning, and tell you the Dragons in this story (A.k.a. Drago-Sapiens) are humanoid, as well as the Prime Dragons.**

* * *

**_Spyro's POV_**

* * *

Me, Cynder, and what was left of our friends had finally made it to our target spot, the roof of the citadel of New Atlantis. The plan was to swoop down, kill Vinitis when he was at his most venerable point as fast as possible, then 'get out with our limbs attached' as one of my friends, Psycho, would say. I for one am the last person to talk to when it came to tactics such as cloak and dagger assassinations. But the things that Vinitis had done, he deserved nothing less. He doesn't deserve a warrior's death for the things he had done over the last month after he took over New Warfang. We watched from the windows which over loomed the dome-shaped roof of the council chamber; the same chamber that held the new leaders of this city, the one that they built over the ruins of New Warfang. The city which me and Cynder came to call home during our time in this new and disorienting world we're stuck in now was destroyed and built over, and we all were waiting for the moment to strike.

We only had one shot at this. No second chances for him, or for us - or all the CoA, dragon-kind and even the apes would suffer the consequences of this possible defeat forever.

It had been six months after me and my mate, Cynder, was revived. For the past thousand years we were in a time crystal, one I had accidently trapped the both of us in after we defeated the Dark Master, Malefor. We awoke to a restored world, not a scar from the damage he caused to it with the power of the Destroyer. But the realm of the living was anything but the same. Society is dominated by advanced machines which would've been mistaken for and targeted as witch craft in the time I was born in. Dragons have evolved to a point where they were smaller, stood and walk on two legs and possess opposable thumbs like Cheetahs do - even me and Cynder have these as well; another example of this times strange technology. Now this Vinitis guy wants me and my race dead, thinking that I'll end up like Malefor; that I will wipe-out his new Paradigm of prime dragons like the Dark Master did so long ago; that I will try to destroy the world with dark magic. The same kind of magic Malefor used against the ancient prime dragons in the third era to render them extinct. Extinct till now, that is.

What's left of the Guardians and the Covenant of Avalar alliance are in utter turmoil and disarray. They've no idea what to do after these extremists ransacked and destroyed New Warfang, and the deranged last of the prime dragons in the center podium. He turned an entire city's worth of dragons into a new paradigm of his species, and he even managed to achieve the almost impossible task of gathering the Avalar Dominion and Third Elven Reich, two of the new world's most powerful terrorist organizations, into an alliance under his rule too. Now he is claiming his authority over them as Lord President _of all_.

I shouldn't have trusted him... we shouldn't have trusted him. He stands responsible for the deaths of thousands of dragons, as well as many of my new friends who helped me and Cynder through thick and thin over the last few months. One of them, a wise, old and heartbroken nurse who saved me and Cynder, was Ember. She became like a mother figure to Cynder in such a short time span in this new world, and it broke Cynder's heart after what Vinitis did to her. One of the New Warfang Guardians, named Elder Niva. I didn't really like her that much but she too was a casualty dealt to us by Vinitis, and needed to be avenged.

My name is Spyro. Knight of the Covenant of Avalar and the last Purple Dragon of the fourth era, and apparently 'the greatest threat to all of creation', and this is how we lost New Warfang.

* * *

**Six Months ago. New Warfang Hospital. With Ember**

* * *

Ember was board. Very board - hell, if she was anymore board than she was now, and if she could let it happen, she would just kneel over and let her old age take her right about now. It had been five years after her husband, and former Fire Guardian of the New Warfang Council, Elder Red, went rouge. Since that time, he had founded a terrorist rebel organization known as the Avalar Dominion. It was an organization - as he called it - dedicated to freeing the Dragon Realms from 'Elven Scum'.

Red had always been a bit prejudice and had a hateful view to the native elves of the city and the country. But he had a reason and a good one; the elves of the Third Elven Reich - who invaded the Dragon Realms in an attempt to expand their territory fifty years ago - killed his sister and many other dragons and non-elven creatures during the Great Elf-Dragon Wars... Great War... What was so great about a war against a government of fascist elves from a faraway land who wanted to do nothing but kill and enslave everything that wasn't an elf? Nothing!

And to make matters worse - and to get Ember over being so miserable - three months after Elder Red founded the Dominion, she got demoted to the comatose patient wards on the eighth level of the hospital. Ember has spent the last four years under the orders of Elder Niva tending to two patients, both of them in a comatose state; a male and a female, both no younger than her daughter now. However she was amazed when she recognized who they were and this fact inspired her to keep working on them after she was placed in this dead-end section of medicine care. Why? Because these two patients of hers were two dragons who were long-thought to be dead: Spyro and Cynder, the saviours of the Mortal Realms and slayers of the Dark Master, Malefor.

They didn't quite look as the old history books and legends depicted them. Spyro was supposed to be the size of that time's earth guardian, but then again, he was also supposed to be an adult with a broad build and thick shoulders, not a hatchling that was barely of age. And Cynder! At least the legends were more specific about her. They said that she was full grown, long and thin with a narrow face and build. But she was the same age, if not the exact same age as Spyro!

Ember was looking forward to the day that these two would wake up, and hoped they would be willing to help the people of the Dragon Realms, like they did over a thousand years ago. War was apparently on New Warfang's doorstep once again, and Avalar could use all the help its people could get. But her excitement for their awakening, alongside her newly inspired passion to continue working as a healer, began to fade after news spread to New Warfang that the Avalar Dominion succeeded in capturing a research facility in Dante's Holocaust in the far north. The same research facility that Spyro and Cynder's preserved remains were found in five years ago.

The aged healer staggered back to her feet from her chair, and after taking her cane, she limped over to Cynder's bed to begin checking her life signs like she did every day after being put on this job. But as she reached the hospital bed the door was met with four knocks from someone outside it.

"Come in," called Ember. The visitor pushed the wooden door open, and Ember's frown grew to a happy grin to see that her visitor was her son and newly elected Fire Guardian of the New Warfang council, Flamus - or as he liked to be called Flame.

The young forty-five-year-old Fire Guardian was tall, lean and rather handsome, and stood at ten feet tall, almost two feet taller than his mother Ember, and was cladded in a crimson-red, armoured tunic with a golden shoulder pauldron strapped to his left shoulder. The pauldron had the dragon's symbol for fire on it. It was quite a heart-warming sight for Ember to see where her little boy was now. She could never be more proud of him as she was now, and his visiting had brightened up her mood tenfold.

"Hello, Mother," Flame said as he leaned forward and gently folded his arms around Ember in a gentle hug. She leaned against him as she too hugged her son. When they pulled away, Ember smiled.

"Hello, my son. Take a seat, I'll join you soon," she said as she went back to checking Cynder's vitals. Ember noted that both Spyro and Cynder needed more and more of the nutrient-rich solution that was in their IVs. It didn't matter much to her, but she didn't realize that it meant they were getting close to wakening.

"Just came to check up on our patients. How are they doing?" Flame inquired in his usual booming yet soft voice.

Ember sighed and looked down at Cynder's vital signs. "Both are in stable condition, but I'm still not sure when...or IF either of them will wake up."

Flame nodded slowly, taking in the information. "I understand. I hope that they will. They could prove to be useful allies."

"Or deadly adversaries," Ember said, crossing her arms.

Flame shook his head. "I don't think so. Do you remember the stories about this pair of dragons? About how they saved the world during the fourth era?" Ember nodded. "Well, I think they'll be able to see what a threat Vinitis poses to New Warfang.."

Ember sighed again and shook her head. "Don't be so quick to pass judgment solely based on stories and legends. We have no idea what they'll be like."

Flame nodded his head slowly and looked back at the slumbering legends lying on the bed. "We can only hope that they'll be friendly."

Ember nodded in return. Both Drago-Sapiens sat quiet for a few minutes, Flame watching as Ember continued to inspect the vital signs and machines that were keeping the pair of dragons from falling into the abyss of death. Ember was an accomplished healer, and majority of New Warfang's citizen's knew that. If there was anyone in the Covenant of Avalar that could save the two legendary dragons, it was his mother.

Ember looked over at Flame and smiled at him for a moment, and then turned her attention back to the digital readouts in front of her. Something caught her attention on the screen that was attached to Cynder's vitals.

Something was wrong with Cynder's vital signs.

Ember glanced over the scanner once more, just to confirm what she had seen. The second check revealed the same thing.

Cynder's heart rate was increasing.

"Flame. I may need your help."

* * *

**Old Warfang Underground Training Ruins. With Niere and Thane.**

* * *

In the ruins of old Warfang, the same ruins that were underneath the city of New Warfang, two dragons stood in a partially intact tower. The one of them was male. The male has dark blue scales that look like the colour of the great oceans around the Realms. He also has small streaks of white that streak down the length of his body. His underbelly is a snow colour, and that colour provides some camouflage in colder environments. His horns and claws are also the same light shade of white as his underbelly. His facial complexion is very skinny, and he has sky-blue eyes. He had on the training armour of the CoA. It was the black jump-suit that was covered with white plates, but since he was a sniper he had fewer plates on his armour to provide more flexibility. His tail was also armoured, the plates being segmented like a centipede's body. Around his neck were rings of plates, plates that would slide up and cover his neck when he put his helmet on. He had his pistol holstered on his hip, and his knife was strapped to his waist. He sat at attention, a sniper rifle in his hands. He was scanning the streets as well as the windows of the ruined buildings. This was Thane, the team's sniper.

The second dragon was female. The dragoness has yellow scales and, instead of having a different coloured underbelly, she had a large grey stripe going down her back. Her horns arch backwards and start at the middle of her head, and they are black. Her tail spade is black as well, and shaped like a crescent moon. Her eyes are brown, and seem to glint with a light that seems to say 'I will enjoy gutting you'. She had the same suit of armour that the male was wearing on; except that the sleeves where removed, leaving her arms bare, and her helmet was also off. Along her sides were ten throwing knives, five on each side. The sheath of her knife was attached to her shoulder, and she had two tantos attached the back or her waist, above her tantos was a single metal rod. Slung across her back was a hard-light short sword. Attached to the sides of her waist were four combat axes, two on each side. She also had a pistol on a shoulder holster. There was a small, red light on their left shoulders, signifying what team they belonged to. She was splayed over a piece of debris, looking very bored and restless. In her hand was a hard-light knife. The blade was blue, signifying that it was non-lethal. This was Niere, the teams CQC specialist. She frowned at the knife.

* * *

**For those whose attention span failed them in the task of reading the rest of Niere's description, lets say she's armed to the f%$kin' teeth with things made to stab, slash and decapitate things XD.**

* * *

With a loud groan, she stood up. "I am bored Thane, so board, I could scream." The blue dragon only looked her from the corner of his eye. "In fact, I think that I will scream."

Thane looked over to his comrade, his eyes wide at the prospect of the female alerting their enemies of their position. As she drew in breath to let out a scream, Thane stepped up quickly. He roughly covered her mouth with his hand, while his other hand gripped her shoulder.

"Don't you dare Niere," Thane said quietly. Thane saw a glint in Niere change from crazy to flirty. She bit down on his hand, and since Thane didn't wear gauntlets, he said that they made it harder to pull the trigger when needed, it hurt. He pulled his hand away, not crying out. Before Thane could step away, Niere wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled flirtatiously.

"Now _this _is better," She said as she began to sway them back and forth like they were dancing. Thane pushed Niere away and walked back to his rifle. He picked up his rifle and went back to watching the streets. Not one to give up easily at all, Niere walked over and sat down by him.

"Come on, it is so boring here," Niere complained. Thane snorted ice and shook his head. Niere smiled again and leaned over him. She slowly walked her claws up Thanes exposed neck. "And I have an idea of how to… _relieve_ the boredom," she said rather suggestively. Thane shook his head and snorted again, turning around to push Niere away. She stepped back and frowned slightly.

"Could you stop talking?" Thane asked, clearly annoyed.

"I know a way you could shut me up," Niere flirted again. Thane sighed heavily, and was about to reject her again when several shots rang out at the base of the tower. Niere's head snapped to the sound, and she grinned wildly. "Finally! Entertainment!" She said as she walked to the door, removing her pistol and dropping it on top of a sub-machine gun that had a bayonet attached to it. Thane noticed this.

"Your forgetting your guns!" Thane pointed out.

"No I haven't!" she called back as she walked through the doorway and down to where the gunfire was coming from. Thane sighed and hoped that Niere wouldn't accidently, or purposely, kill someone.

* * *

Three dragons slowly walked through the streets of the Warfang Ruins. They all walked in formation, the one of the middle being both female and the leader. She wore the same armour that Thane and Niere wore, with the same red light, but there were no modifications. Her frame was a thin one, but it still had the musculature of one that had been in the military since the age of sixteen. Her helmet was on, and the metal plates covered her neck. What was special was the pauldron that was on her right shoulder; signifying her position as leader. The helmet was made to fit a dragon's face, and there was hole that allowed her horns to pass through, her horns that were shaped like her father's, Red's, but were yellow like her mothers and weren't quite as long. The spot that held the jaw was deep, allowing the dragon wearing the helmet to speak. She held with her an assault rifle, a pistol holstered at her hip, and a knife strapped to her chest. This was Chara, the team's leader.

To her right was a small dragon. He was six-feet-nine-inches feet tall, making him the shortest member of the team. His horns were the same shape as Niere's, and were gunpowder grey. Mounted on his shoulder was a grenade launcher, one that had range finding capabilities. His armour was modified to hold the multitude of grenades and mines that he had on him, and he held a suppressed hard-light SMG. He was the demolition expert of the team, and strangely, the team's medic as well. This was Psycho.

To Chara's left was another male dragon, but this one was nine-foot-six-inches and slightly taller than Chara and had a much thicker build. His horns were also grey, but a much lighter shade than Psycho's. They start at the crown of his head, travel along to the midway point of his head, were the tips turn up. Another pair starts underneath where the first pair ends and follows the same path, except these ones are thicker and the tips curl around in a circle, like a ram's; his tail spade was shaped like a clip-point blade that was black. His armour was modified as well. There were extra plates covering his whole body, as well as a protective collar around his neck. He held a hard-light SAW with drum mags and a fore-grip in his hands, and attached to his upper arms were two extra drum-mags for his SAW. There was an assault rifle attached to a magnetic plate on his back and it was crossed with a hard-light machete. This was Teo, the heavy weapons specialist of the team and the second-in-command.

They walked in a tight formation, Chara in the lead. She activated the com-link that they all had connected. "Thane, do you have eyes on the street?" she asked as Psycho and Teo scanned the street.

"Affirmative; nothing that I can see right now. Niere went to check out some gunfire by the base of the tower," Thane reply came clearly through the com-link.

"Understood," Chara said. They continued walking.

"Chara, three enemy soldiers are advancing on your position," Thane relayed back to Chara.

"Got a clear shot?" Chara asked as she motioned for her squad mates to find cover.

"Affirmative, but I will alert other enemies," Thane said as he began to align the shot.

"Teo, create some noise," Chara relayed back to the larger dragon. Teo, being an earth dragon, formed a ball of green energy in his hand. He looked around, searching for a good place. He saw a small bell tower, one that was on the verge of collapsing already. Focusing, he shot the ball of energy at the bell tower, the energy colliding with the tower and causing it to collapse. The rumbling and the grating of the bell tower as it collapsed caused the helmet that all of the soldiers wore to activate its sound dampeners and block out the possible ear damaging sound, but before the helmets could change to pick up gunshots, Thane let out three shots, each shot finding their targets in the enemies' heads, the shots causing the armour to lock and the soldiers to fall over.

"Targets down," Thane told Chara. Before Chara could reply, she heard Psycho say urgently over the com: "Contacts!" as bullets ripped through the air and flew towards her.

* * *

When Niere arrived at the base of the tower, she saw that there were two soldiers trading fire; both of them were alone so Niere assumed that they were scouts. One of them had their back to her and was leaning against the rubble that he was using for cover. He was peeking over the cover and firing at the other soldier, who had ducked his head to reload. Smiling, Niere ran quietly along the rubble that would out her above the first soldier. She jumped off the rubble and pulled out her knife. She landed feet first on the enemies back, couching over him and stabbing him in the neck several time with the non-lethal knife. The blue knife would administer a painful shock and would lock the armor up, causing the soldier to lie in defeat till the end of the session. She now pressed her back against the rubble. The other soldier stood up, and was surprised that he wasn't met with a barrage of gunfire. He walked over slowly to the rubble, not knowing that Niere waited in excitement for the soldier to get close enough.

When the soldier stood over the rubble, Niere attacked. She stood an upper cut the dragon chin, but because of the helmet the punch only turned the head up. Niere then grabbed the plates on his chest and rolled to her back, dragging the dragon with her. Bunching up her legs, she planted her feet on the dragon's gut and launched him backward and over her head. She rolled backward as well, landing on her feet and standing up, grabbing the metal rod that was on her back. Sliding her fingers over a small panel on the rod and causing it extend to quarter-staff length. She spun the staff around expertly before spinning around and slamming it into the dragon's gut, stepping back and swinging the staff like a bat and slamming it against her enemies head. Spinning around again so her back faced her enemy, she jammed the end of the staff into his gut. Switching the staff to her left hand, she slid it so it was over her enemy's neck. She used her staff to push his head down and right into her knee. Niere quickly placed her foot back onto the ground, pivoted on her heel, and slammed her fist into the enemy soldier's chest. The blow sent him back up, and then Niere swiped his feet out from under him. Spinning her staff over her head, she slid her finger over another panel, which caused a two-foot long hard-light blade to appear, and stabbed it into her enemy's chest.

"Thanks for relieving the boredom." Niere said as she kicked the soldier. She skipped off towards the tower, ready to get back trying to, _convince_ Thane to except her advances.

* * *

The bullets flew towards Chara. Instinctively, she turned her back and crouched own. Before the bullets could reach her, a piece of the stony street rose to cover her. She could always trust Teo to raise cover for her team. The bullets bounced off of the cover as she heard the returning fire of Teo and Psycho.

Thane! How many are there!" she said into her com-link. Thane replied quickly.

"Most of Jura's team, their scout is missing," Thane observed. Chara could hear Niere's voice coming over a different channel.

"I got that scout, as well as the scout to Phobia's team," Niere reported. Chara tried to count in her head, six dragons against the three of them, and she was about to think some more, but there was a loud explosion cut off her thinking. She snapped her head over to Psycho, who was juggling several grenades in his hands. She bet that he had a crazy grin on his face behind his helmet. He too had a makeshift earth cover. Contacting Teo, she ordered: "Provide cover fire." She never yelled over the com-link, because not only was it unnecessary, but it also riled up her friends in a bad way. It was better to keep a cool head.

Teo responded with a 'yes ma'am', Trying to get his timing right. He stood and unleashed round after round at the enemy. They were advancing in an arrow shaped formation, but when the storm of bullets flew toward them, they all dived into cover. Chara took this time to dart over to Psycho, rolling to avoid the bullets of the other team as they returned fire. She sat crouched next to Psycho and pressed her back against the cover.

"Any plans?" Chara asked Psycho. But as soon as she asked, she doubted the wisdom of her question.

"I strongly advise the issuing use of hard-light shredder grenades, mustard gas, quadruple blast brain splitters, flesh-eating acid... and Thane to act as decoy," Psycho said as he ducked back under cover. Chara sighed.

"We don't have any of that equipment, and Thane is in a tower," Chara corrected as she peeked her head out the side and let out a burst of fire.

"That is no problem if I had a few a packs of C4…"

"No, you cannot take out an entire tower to enact one of your crazy plans," Chara answered as rocket flew over their cover. "Thane. Take out that rocketeer." Chara commanded. There was a bang, quickly followed by a "Hostile down" from Thane. "Any alleyways nearby?" Chara asked the sniper.

"Yes, one by Teo, and one by the base of this tower. Niere reports it leads to behind Jura's team," Thane reported. Quickly concocting a plan, she started command her team.

"Thane and Niere take that alleyway and flank them. Teo, you and Psycho will provide a distraction. I will try to flank them as well." The team acknowledged the command. Thane nodded to Niere. Niere grabbed her weapons and grabbed her helmet. The helmet, before it was put on, resembled a mask with many metal plates on the front. Thane slid the helmet onto his muzzles. The metal plates slid over his head till it covers his whole head. The rings around his neck slid over his neck till the plates connected with the base of the helmet. Thane had fewer plates on his neck so that he had more flexibility for his neck. Before Niere put her helmet on, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Thane's face-guard. She then grinned wildly and darted off, putting her helmet on mid-run and grabbing her guns. Thane growled in annoyance as he slung his sniper rifle across his back and took out his knife and his pistol flipping the knife reveres-style and holding it under the pistol.

Down with the rest of the team, Teo was still firing at the other team. He saw Chara run across the way to where he was. She slid down beside and crouched under the cover. Before she slipped into the alley, Teo gently gripped her arm. Her HUD told her that he wanted to speak with her via private channel, just the two of them. She changed to the private channel.

"Be careful, I can feel this whole place. It feels like it is all about to collapse," Teo said as she changed to the private channel. Under her helmet, she let out a small smile at his worry.

"I'll be fine," she said as she moved to leave, and Teo let go of her arm.

"Just be careful," he called to her as she disappeared into the darkness. Teo glanced over to Psycho and nodded. They both made a dive for the cover in the middle of the street, the one that Chara had originally occupied. They both stood up and let out the bursts of weapon fire.

* * *

Chara walked along the ruined alley way. She could see now why Teo was worried. The rubble of the ruined houses was hanging precariously over the edges, threatening to fall if the slightest touch came to them. She walked slowly and quietly, but the quick and short twitches of her tail betrayed her nervousness. As she stalked through the old path till she heard the sounds of footsteps. Chara crouched into the shadows, covering the light on her shoulder by smearing some dust over it. Three enemy soldiers walked in formation. Two were female, and the only male held a shotgun. Calming her breath, Chara attacked. She shot with her assault rifle the male and the other female, jumping from the shadows at the last enemy and slashing her with the knife. The knife let out a painful shock and caused Chara's enemy's armour to lock. Chara's enemy convulsed and let out several shots. Chara twisted around as the shots bounced off of the rubble on top of the building and causing it to fall. Chara was about to curse, but the rubble slammed against her and pinned her to the ground. The hit had loosened to clamps on her helmet and caused it to fly off her head. _They said 'one in a thousand chances' that the helmet would ever come off due to a hit. I guess there is still a 'one' in that equation._ Chara thought to herself. A large piece of debris sat on top of her, pinning her and one of her arms. She reached back with her free arm to grab the helmet, but it was out of her reach. She tried to push the rubble off with her one arm, but the piece was just too heavy. She couldn't call out, that would alert her own team as well as any other enemies nearby. So instead, Chara waited.

* * *

Psycho turned his helmet's speaker on. He yelled out to the other dragons: "Prepare to die in agony, reptile scum!" Teo stared at him as he loaded his SAW with his last drum magazine of stun rounds.

"You do realize that we are on the same side as them, right?" Teo asked as a larger than usual salvo flew towards them. Teo understand the concept of taunting your enemy into a mistake, but the way Psycho said made Teo think that the team's medic/demo man actually wished a very painful demise upon his enemies - despite the fact that they were all part of the Covent of Avalar.

"Huh, oh yes, whatever," Psycho muttered before tossing several grenades out in quick succession. At the loud explosions, Psycho let out a happy laughter. "Oh, I wish that was thane on that side!" Psycho exclaimed. Teo once more stared at the demolition expert. He shook his head and went back to returning fire. Teo soon switched to his assault rifle. There was a blast of gunfire, this one followed by three soldier dive into the street. Not ones to look a gift horse in the mouth, Teo and Psycho fired at the soldiers and dropping them like flies. They saw Thane and Niere peek out of the cover that they were hiding behind.

_'No wonder they dived into the street, they were trying to get away from those two,' _Teo thought to himself. Just then, there was another burst of gunfire from Psycho. Teo dropped behind the cover, but the when Thane called back, he had realized what had happened.

"Psycho! You just shot at me!" Thane exclaimed through the com-link as he peeked his head back up.

"That was the point," Psycho said plainly, and slightly disappointed. Teo heard Thane mutter under his breath, but he then realized something.

"Where's Chara?" Teo asked Niere and Thane as they all walked over to each other. Thane shook his head to signify that he didn't know. Teo felt his worry rise, and it was a good thing that no one could see through his helmet.

* * *

Chara tried to reach for her helmet again, but to no avail. Her assault rifle was crushed under the rubble, but her pistol was still intact. Albeit it was tossed away from her after she was hit. It was not as far as her helmet, but still away from her hand. She stopped her struggling when she heard footsteps coming her way. She started to struggle again, this time much harder as to reach her pistol. She barely got her fingers around the handle before the steps stopped. Not wasting any time, she gripped her pistol and turned to face the owner of the steps. It was a dragoness, tall and thin. There was a pauldron on her right shoulder, as well as a light blue light on her left shoulder.

"Jura." Chara greeted casually, as if one wasn't pinned beneath rubble and they didn't have guns pointed at each other.

"Why isn't your helmet on?" Jura asked.

Chara sighed. "They said a one in a thousand chance that it would come up off. I guess I was one." Jura nodded and looked back to Chara.

"You do know that I will have to shoot you now," Jura pointed out.

"Not if I shoot the both of you first." A new voice said as the owner of that voice stepped out of the shadows. This dragon was just as tall as Jura, but he was much thinner. He had the same pauldron that Chara and Jura had on, but his light was yellow. This was Sigma. Before anyone else could say something, the sound of a shotgun cocking interrupted them. It was the last leader of one of the four teams that were all fighting against each other. He was thick and short, his light glowed black. This was Phobia.

"Well, it looks like we are all here," Sigma stated. They all nodded. "This is quite the show-" Before Sigma could finish, Chara's squad appeared. Teo was the first to step forward, his growl unheard. He slammed his hard-light machete into Sigma's shoulder. Niere leapt forward and jabbed her tantos into Jura's gut. Thane hip shot Phobia in the head, and Psycho just shot at Sigma's stunned body. Teo activated the speaker on his helmet as he quickly rushed forward.

"I told you to be careful," he said worriedly, kneeling down and lifting the piece of debris off of Chara with a loud grunt. She groaned as she stood up and dusted off herself off. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. Teo felt his face turn red and his mind addle as Chara smiled at him, quickly turning off the speaker so that none would hear his bumbling speech.

"I am fine, Teo. No need to worry," Chara stated.

'_Of course I will worry about you,'_ Teo stated in his mind. Chara turned to Psycho. He had her helmet and handed it to her. She out it back on while Psycho took a scanner and scanned for any injuries.

"Nothing too bad, although you will walk an away with quite a bruise," Psycho relayed back to Chara is he took a syringe and injected her with a solution of liquidised red gems to patch her bruises up. She nodded. Right then, there was a loud horn being blown.

"We won!" Niere stated as she thrust her hands in the air. Chara chuckled as they all began to walk back to base, their fellow soldier's stirring and rising.

* * *

The team was back at the main barracks for the military base in New Warfang. They all stood in a white room, a room that had stands for their weapons and armor. There were also three-doorways in the room. One led the male locker rooms, the second one led to the female locker rooms, and the last door way was a way in and out. Teo, Thane, and Psycho were all in one corner, removing the metal plates one-by-one and placing them on small compartments that were designed to hold the plates. Without the helmets, the true looks of Chara, Psycho, and Teo were revealed.

Chara looks like Ember, and has Elder Red's horns, but are shorter and yellow like Embers. Her scales are ruby red instead of full pink like Ember's, but she still has pink spot-like freckles on her face.

Psycho looks exactly like Niere, except he has a gunpowder-grey underbelly, and his scales are a crimson-blood red and his eyes are a dark green.

Teo scales are a dark forest green, while his underbelly is black. He has a small knick by his left eye, and his eyes are the same shade as his horns. Right now, Teo looked very nervous. Unless it hasn't been evident, Teo has a not-so-secret affection for the team leader, Chara.

"Why are you sweating bullets?" Psycho asked as he noticed the state of his teammate. "Are you going to disarm an IED? Can I help?" Psycho asked excitedly. Teo stared at the shorter dragon. Thane beat him to the reply.

"He plans on asking Chara out -_ again_," Thane stated as he removed the last piece of his armor. Teo stumbled over his words a bit.

"How did you know?" Teo asked the sniper. Thane cast a glance at Teo.

"I have my ways," Thane stated as he went on disassembling his sniper rifle so he could clean it.

"I wanted to take her to dinner. I know a nice little place not too far from her," Teo stated as he rubbed the back of his head. Psycho put a hand on Teo's shoulder, reassuring him.

"Don't worry, what is the worse that could happen?" Psycho stated. Before Teo could respond, Thane spoke up.

"She could reject him, charge him for unwanted advances, and get him court marshalled," Thane listed, making Teo's eye widen.

"You are right for once. I did not think about that," Psycho stated, now rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Toe shook his head vehemently, banishing the pessimistic thoughts.

"Well... wish me luck guys..." Teo said as he stood up and walked over to Chara. By this time, Teo had removed most of his extra armour, as well as the plate that covered his arms. Chara had removed most of armour by this time, and was now in the black jumpsuit that went under the plates. She turned as Teo approached and gave a smile at her friend. Next to her, Teo was the longest member of this team. They were both good friends.

Teo stopped in front of her, rubbing the back of his head in nervousness. "Hey Chara, how is your gut?" He asked, meaning the bruise that she had received from being hit by the rubble.

"It's fine. A little sore, but nothing a bit healing gel couldn't fix," Chara stated, referencing the gel made from ground up red gems. Teo smiled.

"I am good that it's better," Teo stated. "Are you doing anything later?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I have no plans," Chara replied, not quite sure why Teo was asking her.

"Maybe we, could go out with m-me sometime today? I know a nice little place near-by." Teo stated, his dark scales hiding the red tinge that was creeping onto his cheeks. Chara smiled again.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind at all," Chara answered, turning around and walking to the female's locker room. Niere disappeared into the locker room after Chara. Teo smiled and laughed happily. He then joined the other males and removed the rest of his armor, took a shower, put on some civilian clothes, which consisted of a green leather tunic with a white shirt underneath it, and a pair of brown trousers, then waited for Chara outside. When she came out, she had a serious look on her face.

"We'll have to catch-up another time. Spyro and Cynder are waking up."

"WHAT?! WHO?!" shrieked the others, Psycho spit taking all over Thane from a cup of water he just pored himself from the water fountain.

* * *

Cynder's POV

* * *

I could feel life.

Light was surrounding me, but I was enveloped in darkness.

There was something.

But then there was nothing.

Images and memories that I couldn't understand flew through my head as I raced through my dark surroundings, trying to find the light again.

Was I flying? Falling? Or something else entirely? I couldn't be sure. I felt like weightless, but like the wight of the world was coming down upon my shoulders.

The silence was deafening.

Then, it changed.

Whispers came from around me. The darkness spoke softly at first, and then continually increased in volume. As it grew louder, I began to understand what the shadows were saying to me.

"_Cynder..._" the darkness chanted.

"_Cynder..._"

The voice was harsh at first, kind and unforgiving, but it gradually grew softer and more comforting to me. It sounded familiar, but it was distant from me.

I looked to my right, and the horizon began to grow brighter and brighter. The voice began to echo throughout my surroundings as the light on the horizon grew brighter and closer to me by the second.

It was consuming my thoughts, my mind, the very fabric of my being.

Then, it all vanished.

Everything was light again.

Then, I opened my eyes.

* * *

**I would like to thank HKGhost and Unit Omnicron for all the help as comrade co-writers, and I hope with our cooperation, this will have a strong place within this sit. So please comment, read, review and we shall see you all within the future. **

**And if your goanna' ask me why Ember is Flame's mother, is because I wanted to do something different for these characters as opposed to how they're portrayed in other storeys. Plus I didn't want to put in a Cynder vs. Ember sub-plot in this either, because I find those sub-plots boring and uncreative, and rather disrespectful to the characters.**


	3. Welcome to New Warfang

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or materials related to Spyro the Dragon. OCs Thane belongs to Unit Omicron, OC Teodoro (Teo) belongs to HKGhost, and OC Niere belongs to both co-writers.**

**"Elven Scum!" speaking.**

**'_Elven Scum_!' thinking.**

**_::Elven Scum!::_ Prime Dragon/Chronicler telepathy.**

* * *

**Previously on Mantle of the Prime Dragons. Cynder's POV**

* * *

_I could feel life._

_Light was surrounding me, but I was enveloped in darkness._

_There was something._

_But then there was nothing._

_Images and memories that I couldn't understand flew through my head as I raced through my dark surroundings, trying to find the light again._

_Was I flying? Falling? Or something else entirely? I couldn't be sure. I felt like weightless, but like the weight of the world was coming down upon my shoulders._

_The silence was deafening._

_Then, it changed._

_Whispers came from around me. The darkness spoke softly at first, and then continually increased in volume. As it grew louder, I began to understand what the shadows were saying to me._

_"Cynder..." the darkness chanted._

_"Cynder..."_

_The voice was harsh at first, kind and unforgiving, but it gradually grew softer and more comforting to me. It sounded familiar, but it was distant from me._

_I looked to my right, and the horizon began to grow brighter and brighter. The voice began to echo throughout my surroundings as the light on the horizon grew brighter and closer to me by the second._

_It was consuming my thoughts, my mind, the very fabric of my being._

_Then, it all vanished._

_Everything was light again._

_Then, I opened my eyes._

* * *

**With Spyro**

* * *

"Hello! Anyone alive?! Hello!"

Spyro was wandering around, completely disorientated, confused and slightly frightened. He had no idea for how long he has, but he's been wondering in an endless black void. There didn't seem to be any ends to it, no walls or no ceiling, just and endless pitch-black realm. He felt like if he didn't find a way out soon, he would probably go mad. Suddenly, the ground he was standing upon began to shake. 'An earthquake?!' Spyro thought in terror. But whatever was going on wasn't an earthquake.

Moments later, a ground-based fissure began to open. Spyro brought his arms over his face to protect his eyes from a blinding flash of white light in the distance. This was no ordinary light, but the first ray of light he has come across ever since he arrived here. He couldn't remember how he got here, but he remembered what happened before he was brought here; he and Cynder had just defeated Malefor in the world's core, and Spyro had to revert the damage being caused to it from the Destroyer. He remembered looking down at his companion before he let out the time-bending shockwave that repaired the earth. He most remembered whispering "I love you," to Cynder, hoping that his last message would make to the female; he didn't know that she said the same thing at the same time. But he could barely hear himself think, so he highly doubted it.

Light again, and he was somehow reminded of when he and Cynder had first awakened from the crystal that he had frozen himself and Cynder in. The memory made his muscles tense, and he was unconsciously ready for anything to be tossed his way. Unfortunately for everyone, Spyro's wakening was sudden. It was an explosion of disorienting lights and sounds. The lights each looked like the sun itself, and the sounds reminded him of the grating the broken pieces of land he brought back to the earth. Things began to clarify, but things did not look good.

"What? What is going on? Where am I?" Spyro asked. He tried to rise, but his hand was restrained. Restrained limbs meant enemies. And they had him.

"Who are you!? What is going on!? Where am I?! Cynder! Where is Cynder?!" Spyro started to yell frantically. He heard strange voices saying things in a strange language. He whipped his head side to side. Spyro saw that he was in a plain white room made from stone. He was in a plain blue gown, like the kind Hunter wore, but was more concealed and blue in color. Then he noticed that his whole body had changed. It wasn't like the first time, in which he had seemed to age. He had an entire new skeletal structure! What else he saw where two other dragons, one red and young, the other was pink and much older with a cane in her hand. The pink one said something to the red one. The red one nodded and grabbed something from the table. He approached Spyro quickly. The red dragon then lowered the thing to Spyro's neck. Spyro realized that there was a drill like bit on the end of the thing. And it was heading for his throat. Spyro started to thrash harder than before, but it didn't work.

_'Come on, work!'_ Spyro shouted in his mind. He looked around and tried to breathe his fire, but instead fire burst out of his palm. The red dragon yelped and muttered something in his strange language, them said something in an urgent to the pink one. The pink dragoness replied and motioned to Spyro. The purple dragon shifted his focus a bed next to him, and he froze.

There was Cynder, laying there un-moving. She was hooked up to a machine and strapped down to a bed next to his just like himself. But she wasn't moving. Not even the rise and fall of her chest that would signify her breathing. Nothing.

"CYNDER!" Spyro yelled at the top of his lungs, getting the attention of the dragons in the room. Spyro started to struggle more than before. There was a snapping sound, and his right hand was free. Spyro didn't how he knew how to do it, but he held a ball of flames in his palm. Not one to waste time when facing possible life or death, held the flame to his other wrist restraint until the leather was softened and broke off. The red dragon shouted something and rushed at Spyro. Bad idea. Spyro held out his palms and sent out to bolts of electricity and hit the red's chest and sent the dragon flying into the wall next to the door. The red dragon groaned as he lay slumped against the wall, whilst Spyro formed a blade of ice on his wrist and used it to cut the rest of the bonds. Spyro pushed himself off of the bed, and was surprised to find that he knew how to walk with only his two hind legs - or _just_ his two legs. Spyro also found that he was missing his wings, not feeling anything flapping against his back as he shifted his shoulder blades. He looked over to Cynder and moved over to her unconscious form to unhook her restraints and hopefully try to wake her.

Before he could walk over to her, the door burst open and another dragon rushed in. He held a form of baton, and stared with an open mouth at Spyro. Spyro rushed forward towards the new dragon. Spyro had a feeling that he wasn't quite friendly. The purple dragon raised his foot and stomp-kicked the dragon in the gut. The dragon doubled over at the hit. Spyro placed his paws in the dragon's shoulders and held him there, then delivered ten quick and hard knee kicks to the club-wielding dragon's face. With the last one, Spyro stepped back and delivered a roundhouse kick the dragon's temple. Spyro's foot claws dug into the dragon's face and cut it badly, and the dragon was sent to the floor, moaning in pain and finally passed out.

Spyro looked over to Cynder and walked over to her. He stood over his unmoving companion. Spyro looked to the pink female, who just stood there, shaking in fear and stared at the purple dragon.

"You there, is she alive or dead?" Spyro demanded of her. The pink dragoness said something that Spyro couldn't understand. "Alive or Dead!?" Spyro asked more forcefully.

"Alive," she stated in fear. Spyro breathed a sigh of relief. He started to detach the nay IVs that were stuck in her arms before scooping Cynder up and jogging out to the hall. Spyro looked the left and right as soon as he walked out of the ward, and found that he was in a hallway. He then took off running as alarms started to blare around his head. Spyro carried Cynder till a dart rushed past his head. He turned and instinctively shot out a fireball from his mouth this time. The fire ball collided with a dragon, one that held a small object, the thing that looked like he used to shoot the dart. The dragon was flung back from the force of the fireball. Spyro then returned to his running, with Cynder laying in his strong and sturdy arms. He kept on running till he passed a corner and was tackled by three other dragons. They pinned his shoulders and Cynder was flung off to the side by the force. Spyro wrapped his tail along one of the dragon's throat and dragged that one down, strangling him with his tail. That dragon flailed and tried to pry Spyro's tail away, but to no avail.

The two remaining dragon put their weight on Spyro's shoulders, but this left his feet unrestrained. Spyro bucked his right shoulder, causing one of the dragon's holding him to go back a bit. Spyro threw his legs up and wrapped them around the dragon's neck. Spyro pulled the dragon down and got the dragon in a triangle with Spyro legs. The dragon thrashed and thrashed as hard as he could until he went limp as his air was cut off.

Using his free arm, Spyro punched the last dragon in the jaw then used an earth shot at the dragon's chest, sending him back yelping. Spyro rolled to his feet, grabbed Cynder and bolted again. He was only running for a few minutes before a dragon appeared in front of him. The dragon dropped his shoulder and rammed in into Spyro's chest, right above Cynder. Spyro's breath left his body, and he dropped Cynder. The dragon stepped forward and delivered a kick to Spyro's extended knee, making the purple dragon fall over, and before he could get back up, the red dragon dropped all his weight in a stomp on Spyro's torso with his knees and shins. The purple dragon's eyes bugged out as he coughed violently and gasped for breath as the dragon held his left hand by his neck. The dragon was the same red dragon that Spyro had first seen; there were black marks on his chest plate.

The red dragon held the same thing that he did earlier. What Spyro didn't know, was that the thing was a syringe. It was designed specifically for dragons. You would press it against the scales; the drill bit would activate and drill slightly into the scales. A needle would then pop out and injected the contents of the syringe. The drill would then reverse and leave a small hole in the scale. The red dragon dropped his knee on Spyro's chest and left it there to hold Spyro on the ground. He then pressed to the thing to Spyro's neck, right over his jugular. Spyro tried to struggle, but the red dragon dropped his weight in an elbow to the purple dragon's throat. Spyro returned to gasping and coughing, and the red pressed the thing to Spyro's neck. There was a light whirring sound, followed by a quick prick to his neck. Spyro immediately felt sluggish, like someone had just dropped a heavy weight on his limbs. The purple tried to get up, but as soon as he found his feet he lost his balance and fell over. Spyro's strength left his body as the fringes of his vision began to darken. The red dragon walked over to Spyro and crouched by him and turned his face up.

"Welcome to New Warfang, Spyro," the red dragon said, but his speech was slurred and hard for the dazed purple dragon to understand properly. It didn't matter though, because the red dragon punched him square in the side of the face and shut off Spyro's world.

* * *

**Couple of hours later. New Warfang Dragon Temple,**

* * *

Light, once more and bright lights blinded him as he awoke, but this time they weren't anywhere as intense. As before. Realizing that he was still restrained and captured, He tried to escape again. He stopped when a black, scaled paw pressed on his chest and urged him to lie back down.

"Spyro, calm down. Nothing is going to hurt us." That voice, it could only belong to one dragon. Spyro waited for his vision to adjust before speaking.

"Cynder..." Spyro whispered as the black dragoness came into view. She had a slight smile on her face as she leaned her head over his.

"Who else, purple boy?" Cynder asked with a widening grin. Spyro wanted nothing more than to grab her and hold her to himself, but when he tried he remembered that he was restrained. Spyro's smile faded as he remembered what had happened before the red dragon had knocked him down.

"Cynder, we gotta to escape!" Spyro said as he motioned for Cynder to undo his restraints. Once more, Cynder placed her paw on his chest and pressed him back down.

"Spyro, they said that I could be here if I explained something to you," Cynder said as the purple dragon looked up his companion.

"What do you mean? Explain what?" Spyro asked. Cynder shook her head and giggled.

"You and your questions. Do you even know where we are?" Cynder asked back. Spyro frowned in an embarrassed fashion.

"Well, I, uh, was planning on finding that out later?" Spyro tried that excuse. Cynder tossed her head back and laughed. '_She should laugh more often, it makes her that much more beautiful,'_ Spyro thought, shaking himself back before Cynder could see his distractedness. When she was done, Cynder leaned down and undid the restraints on his limbs. Spyro realized that the restraints were made of metal this time. Cynder undid the straps on his feet and helped the purple to his feet. Spyro dully noted that Cynder was wearing the same gown as before, but this time she had on a pair of pants as well. As soon as he found his feet, Cynder hugged him quickly, before pulling away

"What happened to our bodies? Since when did we have thumbs?" Spyro asked in confusion as he looked down to study his new bipedal, two-legged body and raised his left paw - or hand - and studied the new appendages that sprouted from his former fore-paws now hands.

"Ember said something about our bodies adapting to fit these new bodies. She said that our muscle memory might change as well. It was strange; perhaps she could make more sense of it when you meet her," Cynder explained. Spyro only caught some of it. He found out that the urges also changed and stayed the same at the same time as he found himself 'admiring' Cynder's new build. Spyro felt his face warm up as he caught himself staring. Thankfully, Cynder didn't notice. Cynder lead him over to a window and motioned for him to look out of it. When Spyro did, his breath was taken away. The red dragon that he had seen earlier mentioned something about a 'New Warfang' but this...this was not what the purple dragon was expecting.

New Warfang was a huge, thriving metropolis. The Warfang that Spyro remembered from his short stay in the city before going through the ruins of the old city and facing the Destroyer was nothing like the city that stood out in front of him. Many of the tall buildings were made of metal? Was that what those buildings were made of? The moles had never learned how to weld like that in Warfang... and these buildings rose much higher than the tallest ones he had seen back in the Dragon City. From the angle of where the purple dragon was standing, it almost looked as if some of the high-rise buildings scraped the skies above the shining city. That was another interesting characteristic of the city, it was _shimmering_ in the sunlight coming from above the buildings and the bright blue sky. The metal looking structures, the light bounced straight off of some of them and went square into Spyro's eyes. It was blinding, and Spyro had to squint just to see the cityscape out before him. The way the metropolis danced in the sunlight... it was amazing to take in. Spyro found his maw hanging down as he observed the world around him.

Beside him, Cynder was doing the same thing. The city was marvelous. Spyro had never seen anything like it in his short life. What had the fire dragon called it before hand? New Warfang? Why the 'new' portion to the name? Spyro just had to know.

He turned to Cynder, eyes wide open. "Where are we, exactly?"

Cynder chuckled for a moment before turning her eyes back to the city. "I'm having trouble coming to terms with it myself. This city is called New Warfang."

Spyro cocked his head to one side. "Why the 'new'?"

"I'll explain. You need to take this slowly, okay Spyro?"

"Alright. I trust you."

"Alright...where to start? Well, do you remember how we were trapped in that time crystal after you defeated Gaul?" Spyro nodded. "Well, that was only for three years..."

"Only?"

"Spyro, when you defeated Malefor..."

"When _we_ defeated Malefor," the purple dragon corrected.

Cynder rolled her eyes and sighed, but continued. "When we defeated Malefor and you...reformed the world? Well, whatever magic you used trapped us in another time crystal."

"You're kidding, right? How far forward are we now?"

Cynder turned to the purple dragon and sighed deeply. "I'm going to tell this to you slowly, so you don't get as shock as I did. Just try to stay calm."

Spyro cocked his head to one side. "Why... why would you need to do that?"

"Spyro, please just follow me with this. It'll make it easier for both of us."

Spyro opened his maw to protest, but he quickly shut it as Cynder pressed her hand on his snout to shut him up from speaking again. She didn't want to upset or scare her friend.

"Thank you. Now, Spyro...the fury, or whatever you did to patch the realms back together was extremely powerful. The energy that you used to expend that kind of power from your body, it would've killed us, had you not somehow formed that crystal around us. Your body needed time to recover. That crystal provided a safe and clear place for you to rest. But, like I said, that fury that you used was immensely powerful and we both got trapped in another time crystal."

Spyro nodded. "Alright. So, we're forward in time, what, one hundred years?"

Cynder bit her lip and shook her head. "No...Spyro. We went forwards in time by one _thousand_ years."

Spyro paused, then just chuckled and shook his head in denial. "Very funny, Cynder. Now, really? Two hundred years?"

"Spyro... I'm telling the truth!"

Spyro was about to deny the black dragoness' words once more, but he looked into her emerald colored eyes for a moment and the truth finally dawned on the purple dragon. He stumbled back for a moment, his world turning slightly dizzy.

"Spyro, are you alright? Spyro!"

He could hardly hear the black dragoness. One _thousand_ years? What had happened while they had been in that crystal? What about the Guardians? Terrador, Volteer and Cyril... Sparx...what... where...?

Suddenly, a warm feeling came to his face, causing the purple dragon to look up. Through a slight haze, he could see Cynder, face full of concern. Spyro, through his best efforts, was able to shrug off the feeling in his head and nodded at Cynder. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just, wasn't expecting that."

Cynder gave the purple dragon a sly smile, making butterflies creep up in his stomach. "Don't do that again, okay? You almost scared me to death."

"Sorry. Just... that was a lot more than I was expecting."

"I know. I had reacted worse from same thing, believe it or not."

"I'm not going to ask. So, are we good to escape? Can we make a break for it?"

Cynder shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment. "Spyro, these other dragons are_ not _our enemies. They want to help us."

Spyro glanced at the black dragoness for a moment before speaking. "What are you saying? They _attacked _me."

"Only because they had to, purple boy. You went wild in a acted to protect the patients. Why did you attack them anyways?"

Spyro shook his head and looked at the ground. "I thought... I thought that they were the ones that put you and I into that coma state that we were in. I was... trying to protect you. I'm sorry for that..."

Cynder smiled and moved her paw under Spyro's head and lifted it back up, looking him straight into his amethyst eyes with her emerald green ones. "You have _nothing _to be ashamed of. You were protecting a friend that you thought was in danger. You had just woken up from a bad state and you were disorientated and scared. Nobody blames you in the slightest at all."

Spyro blushed slightly before turning away from her. He muttered a quick "Thank you" and then fell silent.

Cynder smiled at the purple dragon, but did not push him any further. She quickly lost her smile as another dragon entered the room that the two were in.

Flameus.

"Cynder, I see our favorite patient has woken up."

Spyro quickly wheeled around and formed his body into a defensive posture, ready to duel to the death.

Flame held up both of his paws in defense. "Relax, tough guy. I'm not here to fight."

Spyro was not convinced, but Cynder put one of her two paws onto the dragon's shoulder, whispering a small assurance in his ear. Spyro relaxed, but only a bit.

Flame nodded at the black dragoness, who returned the favor. The Fire Guardian then turned back to Spyro and nodded. "I hope this won't sour our long term working relationship. It's a pleasure to meet you, Spyro. I've heard a lot about you from the old legends. I assume Cynder briefed you on your current situation?" Spyro nodded. "Good. Well, then. My name is Flameus and I am the current Fire Guardian here at the New Warfang Dragon Temple - but you and your comrade may call me Flame." He held out a paw.

Spyro looked down at the offering, but did not budge. Flame frowned and slowly retreated the paw back to his side. "Well, then. Slow to trust now, aren't we?"

Cynder nodded. "He's had a rough time meeting new people. Just give him some time...he probably still remembers the beat down you gave him earlier." Both Cynder and Flame laughed at this, but the purple dragon just scowled at the Fire Guardian.

"Alright, down to business," Flame declared calmly. "Spyro, Cynder. The Guardians requested your presence in the Council Chambers as soon as possible. However, due to our...misunderstanding this morning, Niva and Terra have requested that I put a muzzle on Spyro and handcuff him."

Spyro scowled and readied himself to attack the Fire Guardian once again, but Cynder restrained him once more. "Spyro, stop. Don't let your emotions get the best of you again. Do what Flame says. It will make it easier on all of us."

Spyro turned around and glared Cynder in the eye once more. Her eyes pleaded with him, wanting him to follow her advice. The purple dragon sighed and nodded, turning back around to face Flame. "Fine. Put them on. But, if you even _think _about harming Cynder or I, you'll regret it."

Flame nodded, not bothering to respond to the purple dragon. He quickly reached out and fastened a pair of steel hand-cuffed both of Spyro's paws together, but instead of putting the leather muzzle he had on him, he stuffed it back into a pocket underneath his chest armor. This made Spyro raise his eyebrows in surprise and slight confusion. Didn't he say he needed to muzzle him?

"I though you said-"

"I said they_ requested _me to, they didn't _order_ me to. Just promise to be a good boy and everything will turn out for the best for everyone - okay? And between me and you two, Niva's nothing more than a paranoid old bat, so just go with the flow and smile and nod if she starts blowing her cap off because I wanted to make you feel comfortable rather than a prisoner." He then moved behind the purple dragon, lightly patting his back to force him towards the door. Spyro looked back to Cynder, face full of slight worry and concern. Cynder just smiled and fell into step right beside Spyro, glancing over at the purple dragon for the entire length of the trip.

As the three exited the steel-bared door of the cell, they made a left turn by Flame's orders. What - or rather, who - they saw waiting for the three made Spyro give a suprise gasp.

Standing a couple of heads taller than him, was another and older purple dragon, cladded in similar but different colored armored robes as Flame's. The left side of his face was scared with disgusting and frighting burns and old war scars, with the eye in his eye-socket on the same side of his face fitted with a glass ruby red replica of his right eye, but his maw was painted with the same welcoming and warm smile the Fire Guardian that handcuffed him had when he came to see him and Cynder five a minute ago.

"Good morning Spyro. I would like to say it's an honor to finally meet you," greeted the taller and aged purple dragon.

This was turning out to be an interesting day for both the black and purple duo.

* * *

**With Chara, Teo, Thane, Niere and Psycho. New Warfang Dragon Temple. Outside the Pool of Visions chamber. Several hours later.**

* * *

"Get off me Psycho! Off! Avanti!" snapped Thane angrily as he shoved the slightly mad Fear Dragon-man off of his shoulder a third time as he wiped his face off from the spit/water-mixed substance Psycho spat all-over him back at the barracks.

"C'mon man, I said I was-"

"No! You're not sorry! You spat water all over me - again! And this was the seventh training exercise we did in the last two months where you tried to shoot me!" Psycho gave another childish groan at his comrade's accusations.

"Ugh, you're so by the book and so boring. When are ya' gonna' chill out and have fun with your work, like me and Niere do? No wonder nobody likes you, and those bullets weren't even real," whined Psycho childishly.

They had all assembled outside the door of the New Warfang Dragon Temple council chambers, most of them changed into their civilian clothes. Thane was in a simple black tunic with metal piping along the seams as well as metal plates on his legs and arms, but not his chest or back. Niere was wearing a pair of trousers that went down to her knees and had a small tie around them; there was metal plates covering the front of her thighs as well as the sides; she wore her favorite knife on attached to her thigh. It was a large clip-point knife with a fixed blade and a saw on the back. Her shirt was a form-fitting, olive green and sleeveless with segmented metal plates protecting her sides and chest. Psycho was back in his military combat armor, which consisted of a full suit of dark grey steel plated knight-styled armor, and it had a red cross on the right shoulder, symbolizing his position as a battle healer. He wore this armor almost every day, morning, and night.

"Because I'm not a howling-mad psychotic idiot like you and that knife-swinging nutcase you call your baby cousin - who I might have the right mind to report for unwanted advances of my personal space and sexual harassment! And I don't care if they weren't live rounds!" Thane barked back, frosting Psycho's snout with a weak layer of frost and seating himself down on a chair.

"Aw, come on Thane. You wouldn't report me," Niere purred as she sat down on Thane's lap and slung her arms around his neck, nipping at his neck. The ice dragon growled and pushed Niere off. The dragoness rolled backward and landed in another seat. She still winked at Thane, though.

"Do not touch my kin like that! Ice spitting scum!" Psycho exclaimed angrily as he stood up and growled at Thane. Thane growled back at the smaller fear dragon.

"_ENOUGH_!" roared Chara, whose patience with the two Jr. Paladins finally sparking to its limits. She threw a fireball between her slightly-crazy and angry comrades, causing Thane to shriek in surprise from the passing fire-magic projectile and Psycho's frost-covered snout to melt off and make him sneeze all over Thane.

Right now, Chara was wearing a simple shirt and pants, both a dark grey color. There were metal plates covering her chest and upper back, but her midriff had no armor. There were also plates covering her upper arms

"Oh slag..." squeaked Psycho; his scales fading to a pale pink from fear at the angry glare his commanding female officer was glaring daggers with at him and his ice-breathing comrade he loved to torment. Teo just sat at the wooden chair next to Flame's door on the other side of the room, reading one of Psycho's terrible home written story books and watching Chara scolding the two, snickering in a light sense amusement for what was going on, and holding a bit of worry that Chara might end up killing the two... again...

Chara stomped back over to her seat - which was sat right next to Teo's coincidentally - and slammed herself back down onto it, crossing her arms and cursing to herself under her breath in annoyance. Ever since her and Flame's father, Elder Red, the former Fire Guardian of the New Warfang Temple went rogue five years ago, Chara had a bit of a personality loop switch. Beforehand, she used to be peppy, positive, calmer and more charismatic than she was today. She still had her friendly charm, but was badly mixed with a portion of easy to trigger aggression due to everything which has been happening since her father founded the Avalar Dominion against New Warfang. Teo tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"What?" Chara snapped, still angry at her teammates.

"I know that Flame is your brother and you love him, but I don't think that cooked Thane and Psycho with a side of fried Niere would make him happy." Teo said with a slight grin. The earth dragon was dressed unlike any of the others. He wore a simple grey tunic tied off at the waist with a leather belt and brown pants that went down to his ankles. Both were made of a rough and stiff fabric, and had no armor or metal on them. This was because Teo was from one of the far off farming towns, where they don't wear metallic clothes.

Chara brought her hand around to smack the back of Teo's head, but the earth dragon gently grabbed the hand. Her other hand went to gently hit him in the gut, but like the other limb, Teo blocked and caught it. He had to turn himself to hold both of her wrists, so he was now facing Chara

"I'm getting faster," Teo said with a grin. Chara cracked a slight grin as her tail slowly came up between the two of them. Teo stared at it for a second. "Shoot." He said before the spade batted his nose. Teo let out a light sneeze as he let go of both Chara's wrists. Chara continued with her original plan, and good-naturally batted the back of Teo's head. The earth dragon grinned as she hit him, and she cracked a smile back. While she was still upset, it was not nearly as much as before.

"Stop your shameless flirting." Teo's head snapped to the doorway that the new voice came from. Standing in the door way was an elderly earth dragoness, not as old as Ember though. Her scales green and they are a duller and lighter shade then Teo's. She is quite fit despite her old age. Her underbelly is a chocolate brown, and her horns are the same shade as her underbelly. The female's horns curve from the middle from her head forward, and are segmented. Her face is creased and rounded, giving her a grandmotherly appearance to match her personality. Her tail spade is shaped like a gavel and is a rich brown color. The elder wore the armored green tunic of the earth guardian, because this was the guardian of earth, Terra. She was also Teo's grandmother.

"Grandma! I-I mean... Elder Terra!" Teo exclaimed in surprise as he jolted to his feet and rubbed the back of his head, something that he always does when he is nervous or embarrassed. "What do you mean?"

Terra just smiled and said, "You know what I mean." Before motioning for the him, Chara and the others to follow. "Come. We are ready for you."

* * *

The team was surprised to find bot Spyro and Cynder already in the council chambers. What was interesting is that Spyro had handcuffs on his wrists. Like Cynder, he was wearing a light blue hospital gown and pants of the same shade. The four elder's stood in the chambers as well. Both Spyro and Cynder were looking at Elder Shockwave, the guardian of electricity with worried frowns. Spyro's stares were also divided by the red dragon that had beaten him in the hospital, Flame.

Shockwave had electric purple scales and three golden horns similar in design to Volteer's sticking out the back of his head, all three of them planted at the back of his head trident style, similar to Malefor's, and an electric-gold main and beard sprouting from his lower jaw. Another two factors of him which catch people's eyes other than his scale colors was that he had only one natural eye, which is ruby red in color, and his left eye socket had been fitted with a glass eye which has been enchanted to allow him to see things through it like a real eye, the same side of his face which held the fake eye was riddled and decorated with blackened and scared scales and his left arm was covered over by his cloak, hiding his replacement limb of the one he lost during his warrior days. What he wore underneath his left arm's cloak was a piece of clockwork prophetic technology called Bio-mail. His outfit was similar in design to Flame's, except the tunic robes he wore were electric blue, and the over-armor was purple, and in his left hand he held a golden staff with a thunderbolt decoration at the top; and his left shoulder he donned a golden shoulder pauldron with the dragon symbol for electricity - the same shoulder pauldron was keeping his purple cape strapped over his back.

The other elder in the room was the guardian of Ice, Niva. Niva was quite small, but was still larger than most other Dragons at her near-advanced age, standing at eight feet tall - about the same height at Spyro, Niere and Thane. She has light blue scales, with small dots of a snow shade on some of her features as well. Her underbelly is the same color as these small dots on her body, which is quite common amongst Ice Drago-Sapiens in the Covenant of Avalar. Her tail is bit shorter than most other Drago-Sapiens, but has a normally sized tail blade, looking like a scepter. Like the other guardians, she was wearing the garb of the Ice Guardian, which iwas snow and sky-blue in color and was the most extravagant looking in design of all of the Guardian's armor. It featured a grand helmet that arches over Niva's head and pauldruons that rose up from her shoulders to meet the mid-section of her neck. Like all other sets of armor, there was also a blade sheathe that protects and reinforced Niva's scepter-shaped tail blade.

She sat in her chair, an annoyed scowl spread across her light blue-scaled face as Shockwave looked at all the assembled dragon.

"Are we all here? Good. Before we start, I have to say something. I, Shockwave, Dragon Guardian of Electricity of the New Warfang Dragon Temple, and leader of the Covenant of Avalar Council challenge you both Spyro and Cynder, to a duel."

"WHAT?!" shrieked the entire visions pool's occupants in union. Just as before when Chara told her's and his comrades of Spyro and Cynder waking up the other day, Psycho was drinking from a steel cup of water, and upchucked the condense all over Thane again like he did the day before in shock, causing Thane's temper to finally snap and unleash his freezing fury of Ice Magic on the dwarf once again and chaos to strife within the sanctum, the Guardians, Spyro, Cynder and Teo watching from the sideline of the four-way battle royal between Thane, Psycho, Niere and Chara commence and face-palmed simultaneously - however Spyro was unable to face-palm... he was still in handcuffs.

"You okay, Spy?" asked Cynder quietly as she and Spyro watched the guardians break the four up.

"The future is weird..." murmured the purple dragon in slight fear.

The guardians nor the legendary duo were aware, but from the skylight above them which fed the pool of vision's room with sunlight from above that they were being watched by a lone figure in a white cloak, who had a surprised and slightly frightened frown on her face.

_'I must warn my brethren about this immediately!" _She then rose off her knees so that she was stood fully straight. She was quite short, about six foot nine inches, and from what poked out of her hood's opening showed her snout, which bared pale silver scales across it. The mysterious hooded silver dragon-girl then rose her hands towards her face, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, clapped her hands together, whispered a quick incantation under her breath in some strange language then in a bright flash of neon blue light, she vanished into thin air without a trace.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 3 of Mantle of the Prime Dragons. What will happen next chapter I haven't fully decided yet, but Cynder and Spyro will be accepting Shockwave's request to duel him. And if any of you can guess who the hooded figure is, you get a free hard-light sword, and thank-you to HKGhost and Unit Omnicron for all the hard work once again.**

**So read, comment and review - OR ELSE PSYCHO WILL BOMB YOUR HOUSES WITH HIS HOMEMADE COMBUSTIBLE LEMON GRENADES FILLED WITH FLESH EATING ACID - and I shall see you all comrade readers in the future :D**

**I forgot to mention Spyro and Cynder's heights for this story: **

**Spyro: 8 feet, 3 inches tall**

**Cynder: 7 feet, 9 inches tall**

**Not going to make them tiny compared to the others in this story like the rest. They're basically young adults now, around physically 21-years-old in body age, after their bodies were given some breathing room to grow over the last five years after being found buried and preserved from the ravaging forces of time for a thousand years.**


	4. Psycho's Urban Sports: Urban Inn Brawl

**? POV**

* * *

Not good, not good, not good, not good! _THERE'S TWO OF THEM NOW!_ There are two purple dragons now! Which means the chances of another Dark Master surfacing and wreaking havoc again has doubled! Oh, father's not going to be happy with this, but it's too serious to ignore and lie about! Not like the time me and Brother Vildus robbed that merchant stall for their Griffon meat a couple years back. What if the purple dragons breed?! Can two males even reproduce with one another?! Where do hatchlings even come from anyway?! What if they-

"OW!" Tripped over a damn rock - again! Gotta' stop with these damn monologues... Ya' know what, never mind! _PREPARE TO DIE ROCK!_

I turned back around and drew one of my hard-light daggers from my belt. I pressed the safety off of it, allowing a bright orange blade to spark to life from its hilt, I then pounced at the rock, smashing it to dust in mere seconds. That rock won't be tripping me up anymore! Vashtier saves the day once again!

With that over and done with, I turned back around and continued my way back home. Not the nicest underground cave made from scrap metal, rocks and dirt in the world, but it was home - for now.

Honesty, I'm looking forward to when we can go back to home-home in the Divide in the north. I sometimes imagine and dream what mine and by sibling's lives would've been like if the Dark Master never happened, if he had never slaughtered my ancestors like he did alongside the apes. Thanks to the Dark Master, the first-born purple dragon, the dragons have taken everything from us. Our ancient homeland, well known by only use now as the birthplace of the first civilization and sentient mortal race, the Prime Dragons, otherwise known by ourselves as the Inheritors. From what father told me and my siblings, the Divide is now a polluted shamble of its former self. Its once beautiful mountains pillaged and destroyed for it rich titanium deposits, its golden skies polluted with black fog from their abandoned oil refineries from six-hundred years ago, and the once holy city of Atlantis, my father's birthright to one-day rule, stripped for its knowledge it guarded for hundreds of years after what happened to our ancestors until it became a skeleton. They are grave robbers of our history, took and stripped down what took millions of years for our ancestors to build. Used our creations that we used in the olden days when we walked upon the surface of the Mortal Realms to enforce peace, equality, prosperity and order upon the world, and used them to bring war, oppression, famine and chaos. They've stolen our homeland, robbed us of our legacies and are now stealing our futures...

But one day we will steal it all back. Soon, I, my father, and my brothers and sister will remind the dragons, the apes and the elves of their precious Elven Reich fascist regime and all the other races of this world why their ancestors feared my kind as we fear them. And when I mean_ we_, I kinda mean _myself_...

* * *

**Underground Old Warfang Ruins. Unknown location. Normal POV**

* * *

"Say uncle! Go on! Say it!"

"Uncle! Uncle! _Uncle!_"

In the deepest depths of the ruins of Old Warfang, the ancient ruins of the city which stood high on the surface during the times of Malefor's dominance upon the world, lived six creatures. These creatures belonged to the first sentient mortal race which dwelled within the Mortal Realms since the Mythic Era over five-million years ago. They were same beings that went extinct after their downfall in the hands of the Dark Master Malefor two-thousand years ago; the same beings which once ruled the world for over two-million years ever since the dawn of the Third Era. They were Prime Dragons, the last six Prime Dragons in existence. Out of the six of them stood out from the rest by his height. He stood at an immense fourteen-foot tall, and donning a young yet aged, tired and worried frown. He was Vinitis Scepter the 41st, the only survivor of his people's slaughter two-thousand years ago from the Dark Master's and the Ape's wrathful war, and the heir to the throne of the Prime Dragon Empire.

Amongst him in his hidden underground den were himself and his clones. He had created these splice clones thirteen years ago, but now he liked to call them his children. They were literally twelve-year-old Prime Dragon whelps; four of the five stood at the average height for their age, around seven to eight feet tall - as one of them and the third-born stood at twelve feet tall, three inches taller than Teo, and two feet shorter than his 'father'. This was Brother Vildus, a colossal-class prime dragon. He was the biggest and most physically powerful member of the Cult of Atlantis, other than his creator and father of course.

Vildus had a large, powerful, intimidating and muscular figure for his age and height. He has four curved and smooth horn stumps sticking out of the back of his head, similar in design to Spyro's. Each horn still had yet to grow, and he was cladded in a suit of technologically and magically advanced looking armor. It had a large-barreled energy weapon of some kind mounted on his right arm, and had a line of white fur around the collar of his armor's neck collar. The armor itself was colored silver with golden trimmings and lines decorating it, from its shoulders to its knee boots, and had neon blue lights glowing from sections underneath its chest.

Each and all five of them shared the same pale silver scale and golden horn colors as their creator had, and the same silver/gold armor that Vildus was wearing. But only one of them, the eldest of the five, Vilytus Scepter, was the only one who looked exactly like their creator, who was an armored-class prime dragon, same as Vashtier, who had yet to return from her surface scouting mission. He donned two straight symmetrical gold horns at the back of his head, fully grown horns like Veiko's, five gold spikes in between each of his horns starting from the top of his head down to the base of his neck, and a squared snout.

His siblings bared different appearances, since the younger looking Vinitis and they were not ordinary clones. They were splice clones, clones which were created from two splices of Prime Dragon DNA rather than a remake of Vinitis the 41st. Vinitis saw this as a way to make them more diverse in appearance and personality, rather than to just clone himself.

Valora bared circular sapphire blue birthmark runes of an astute-class prime dragoness. They came from under her eyes and across her longer and feminine snout and all over her body, which were hidden under the armor she wore like the others. She bared six golden stumps at the back of her head. They ran down the back of her head, from the base of her skull to the crown of her head, and would grow into a set of six horns when she would turn twenty. That was the average age that Prime Dragon whelps' horns would fully grow out. She stood as the second tallest amongst her brothers at nine-feet tall. She was the smartest member of the Cult of Atlantis and the second-born female, and forth youngest amongst the cult.

And finally, the last and youngest splice-clone Prime Dragon of the group, Veiko, who too was a mage-class prime dragon. Like Vilytus, Veiko's horns were fully grown. The birthmark runes that cover his body like Valora's were all straight and blocky, instead of the curved and rounded patterns that Valora has. He has a thick build and is about average height of eight-feet-five-inches tall, the exact same as his eldest brother's. His horns had actually already grown, but they weren't disproportionate to the rest of his body. The first pair started at the crown of his head, just like Valora's, and another pair below those which are shaped like Vinitis', and Vashtier's.

They had spent their entire lives down in the lower ruins of Old Warfang; helping in whatever way they could when they began to walk. They helped steal and scavenge whatever they could to survive, and two years ago they began venturing to the surface to check on the dragon inhabitants above them, to see that everything is in order and no one is suspicious of their activities.

They all shared the same goal, which the original Vinitis said was their destiny to achieve: save the Prime Dragon race, and save the Mortal Realms from the tyranny of the dragons.

Right now their creator was playing a game of chess with his youngest son, Veiko, as his eldest and third eldest sons, Vilytus and Vildus, were duking it out in a sparing practice match in the den's makeshift dojo - who Vilytus was was losing to Vildus_ again_ for the thirty-ninth time - and Valora was napping, completely bored out of her mind until Vashtier finally made it back from her surface patrol, smashing through the rock-camouflaged doors loudly and dropping to her knees in front of her occupied brethren, who all turned to see her, looking like she was out of breath and panting to refill her lungs, with a face which made her look like she saw a ghost or something.

"Sister Vashtier... Your back... What's wrong?" asked Veiko in surprise of his oldest sister's sudden entry, as she usually knocks on the door before barging in with a fit of rasping breath.

"There... two... them..." wheezed Vashtier unintelligibly, still trying to regain her composure from sprinting back home for forty minutes without a break.

"Two of what?" asked Vinitis. What his eldest daughter said next made him and Veiko's scales both go as pale as white ghosts.

_"THERE ARE TWO PURPLE DRAGONS NOOWWW!"_ wailed Vashtier, her voice filled with frustration and terror as she yelled at her creator and youngest brother at the top of her lungs before collapsing face-first into the ground with a thud, finally passing out from exhaustion and from self-educed shock.

* * *

**Psycho: With me and boss lady, and the others - except Thane, because he's a scumbag hobo! XP - one month after meeting that mini-Shockwave dude and his black-scaled-girly-friend-mate-comrade thingy!**

**Cynder: WHAT?!**

* * *

It had been a month after Spyro and Cynder woken up from their comas, and were now somewhere up in New Warfang the same group that had met them when they had woken from their comas. Flame had organized his sister and her off-duty comrades to take care of the two during their rehabilitation in the new world. It was the same team that had been in the Pool of Visions room when they had first woken up. He and his black dragoness comrade were still very confused, disorientated and slightly heartbroken with their predicament. They had been frozen in time for over one thousand years, with no hope or possibility of returning to their original time or forms.

The team had all reacted differently. The blue dragon, Thane, thought that it was a joke and told Flame to stop the prank, and scolded Spyro and Cynder to remove 'that ridiculous scale paint off themselves'. Niere, the yellow one, had a mischievous glint in her eyes when she saw Spyro, the same mischievous glint in them she always gets when taunting Chara, screwing around with her big cousin Psycho, or flirting with Thane. Chara just stiffened in surprise and responded with a stern 'yes sir' to her elder brother when he gave her the Guardian's orders. Psycho just did a spit take over Thane -again, and Teo stared out for a while before he started to barrage question after question at Spyro and Cynder no-stop over the last month, and was the one to grow onto them the most sooner than the others.

Spyro and Cynder had been being schooled in the more modern culture for the past month. It was a lot to take in, that was for sure. They had only seen the actual city a few times. They had been staying with the team, at the New Warfang's military campus in the north-western district of the city.

The building that they were staying at was a simple make. When you walked in through the front door, you entered the sleeping area. The sleeping room was made up of uniform beds, four on each side, each one tucked and made perfectly. There was a door across from the entry, and this one had an intercom booted right next to it. Spyro and Cynder had learned the hard way that it blared extremely loud music. Through the door was the rec room. The rec room had a rectangular table in the center; it was large enough to seat them all. Off to the left wall was a desk with a slim, rectangle like, thing on it. Spyro had heard it called three things so far: an 'Information Highway Terminal', a computer, or 'The little boy's Computer'. If you can't guess, the last name was Psycho's for the device due to the 'activities' Spyro once caught him doing on it... Spyro didn't sleep well the night after that. Off to the right was a counter with a small fridge next to it; on the counter was a 'radio', as the team called it. Also built into the counter was a small set of cooking burners. One of the walls was covered with ammo, guns, knives, swords, grenades, and generally anything that sharp, pointy, or weapon-y. There was another door to the right of the door that lead to the beds; but this one lead to a washroom.

"Slag off, Psycho!" snapped Thane in anger.

"Ohh... Dangatang, Thane. Do you kiss your mama with that maw?" Thane seemed to quiet at the last comment, clenching his fists and sitting down with gritted teeth. The whole team, minus Niere and Teo, were all sitting around the table. Niere had yet to wake. Teo was off at the stove, cooking breakfast. Chara was sitting off at one end of the table, timing herself to see how fast she could disassemble and then reassemble a hard-light bolt gun. Thane and Psycho sat as far away from each other as possible, and were still able to insult each other. The team were wearing the same clothes that they had when they first met Spyro and Cynder. Spyro sat at the other end of the table with Cynder next to him. They had both gotten new clothes since that had arrived.

Spyro was now wearing a red colored tunic and trousers, with a single gold pauldron and a cuirass put on over the tunic. On his legs were more gold colored plates. The pauldron was a different design then the one that Chara wore on her armor. Cynder was wearing a magenta colored tunic that extended to her knees and was tied off at the waist with a black belt. She also had a decorative shirt of black mail over her upper-half.

"Oh Spyroooo…" Spyro stiffened as the sound of Niere's voice came to him. The electric dragoness, much to Cynder's annoyance, hadn't stopped flirting with Spyro for an entire month. And it wasn't the 'batting eyes, flirty comment'. It was something else entirely different, and was making it a lot more noticeable. Niere walked behind the chair that Spyro was sitting at. From behind, she wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

"How did ya' sleep, big guy?" Niere asked. Spyro felt his face heating up, and he pushed Niere away.

"G-good enough," Spyro answered with his face burning.

"I have a feeling it would have been better if you would accepted my 'invitation'," Niere said as she smiled flirtatiously at Spyro. Spyro's face burned as he remembered that Niere had asked Spyro to sleep in her bed with her, in front of _EVERYBODY_! Spyro of course had declined, and Cynder almost attacked Niere on the spot. Strangely, none of her team was really surprised. In fact, Psycho burst out laughing!

"I don't think that I could've, even if I wanted to. Chara said-" Spyro began, but was cut off by Niere.

"Oh, Chara was just sore because no one ever made an offer like that to her," Niere said as she stuck her tongue out at the fire dragoness and gave a knowing glance at Teo. This caused Teo to falter a bit and scorch his hand on the frying pan. Wanting to change the subject, Spyro noticed that Teo was cooking, again.

"Teodoro, why are you the only one who ever cooks?" Spyro asked, hoping that the earth dragon would answer before Niere got started again. Much to his relief, Niere walked over and sat down at on the other side of the table, took out her Special Stabber, and began to rapidly stab the area in between her fingers.

"Just call me Teo, it's easier," Teo said before moving onto answering Spyro's question. "I am the only one who likes to cook, and am good at it. Niere and Thane can't cook, Psycho's a vegetarian and burns the food on purpose, and Chara refuses to have anything to do with the color orange," Teo explained as he grabbed some salt and put some in whatever he was cooking. Spyro was perplexed at that last part.

"What do you mean?" He asked Teo. In response, Teo just tossed an orange at Chara. She caught, and burned it in her hand as she slowly crushed it.

"I don't like the color orange. Don't ask why," Chara said as she resumed her reassembling and disassembling of her hard-light pistol. Spyro just stared at her in slight confusion.

"I used to have orange wings…" Spyro said sheepishly. This got most of the team to laugh.

"Foods up. I made everyone's favorite. Let me know if I didn't make enough," Teo said with a triumphant grin as he passed the food on a serving plate and placed it at the center of the table, then moving on the passing out of plates and forks to everyone but Niere - she ate with her knife. Spyro and Cynder hadn't eaten yet today, so they were both pretty hungry. Before Spyro could serve himself and eat, Chara spoke up.

"Wait until Teo sits down, Spyro," Chara said sternly as she gave Spyro a hostile glare. The purple dragon retracted his hand.

"It's okay, I don't mind," Teo said as he went about cleaning the pans and cooking knives. Spyro reached for his food again, and was stopped by Chara again.

"Be patient and wait for Teo, Spyro," Chara said again, this time with a puff of grey smoke escaping her maw.

"But Teo said that he didn't care," Spyro stated. Thane mentally cringed and Psycho froze-up and gave a light gasp of surprise at Spyro answering back at Chara's orders. Chara opened her mouth, about to berate Spyro and yell at him. Before she could, Teo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Chara, can we talk please? You and I?" He asked with a serious look in his eye. Chara shrugged off his shoulder, but still stood and followed him into the male's bunk room. When they got in, Teo closed to door and looked at Chara. "What has gotten into you?" He asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Nothing has gotten into me. I am just _peachy_," She said as she clenched her fist and grit her teeth.

"Oh really? You were ready to tear Spyro's head off, and all because he tried to get some food. And not only that, but you have been hostile to him ever since we were told to watch the two of them," Teo retorted, keeping his voice level.

"Maybe I just don't like his attitude?" Chara countered.

"You barley know him, and that is because you refuse to say anything to him unless you have to."

"Maybe I just don't like him. People can not like someone, you know that right? Or does everyone get along in your little rose tinted world!" Chara snapped back at him.

"But that is something different! You may have treated the rest of us a bit bad when we first joined, but that was nowhere near as bad as you treat Spyro and Cynder! It is like you think he is trying to replace you or something." Teo replied, finding it a bit harder to keep his voice in check.

"How do you know that he isn't?!" Chara practically yelled back at Teo. He suddenly understood why she was so aggressive to the purple dragon.

"You think that he is supposed to replace you?" Teo asked, more gently this time. Chara crossed her arms and sat herself on a bed. Teo sighed and sat down next to her. "May I speak frankly?"

"Will I be unintentionally insulted?" Chara said as she glanced at Teo from the corner of her eye.

"More likely than not," Teo answered, knowing that that is what usually happens.

"Fine, get it over with..."

"That is a stupid idea. Why would you even think that?" Teo asked his red scaled friend.

"I was told to look after and train two dragons who both literally saved the world. Do you expect me to think that it is just because they 'like' me? I bet Elder Niva has been looking for a way to get rid of me since-" she gave a gasped pause to recompose herself. "-ever since what dad had done. She thinks me, my mom and my brother are all Avalar Dominion spies!" Chara said with her arms still crossed over her chest, squeezing her eyes shut to try and stop herself from crying. Teo sighed and placed a hand on Chara's shoulder, only to have her shrug it off.

"Chara, this makes no sense. Think about it; Spyro just woke up from coma, and he went on a rage when he woke up. You have no idea if they are even going to join the military." Teo tried to reason with her, but she wasn't listening. "Chara, look, I don't care who is above you, my loyalty is to you."

"What do you mean?" Chara asked, her words slightly faltering as angry tears spilled down across the sides of her face. Teo began to push his advantage.

"What I mean is that I follow you, and only you. I am sure that I speak for the team when I say this, but even if Spyro replaced you, we would follow you, not him." Teo stated.

"Why? It is not like I am some kinda purple dragon. Hell, I may even have anger management problems, all the more reason that I could be replaced," Chara said bitterly. Teo sighed as he whipped her tears of with his fingers.

"But _you_ are the person that leads us to victory. _You _are the one that keeps us together. _You_ are the one who has saved mine and everyone else's scales more times than I could even care to count. _You _are our leader. _You_, not any other pansy that some wrinkly windbag like Niva puts a rank higher then you. _You_ are our leader," Teo tried to say. Chara relaxed a bit, and let her arms drop from her chest.

"But what if you are wrong? What if they do replace me?" Chara said stubbornly as she looked up to her taller friend. Teo could see the smallest of glimmers of fear in her puffed-up red eyes. She was actually scared that she would be replaced, not because she would lose control, but because she might be separated from her team, her friends. Teo sighed as he slipped his arm over her shoulders and held her a bit closer. Chara was still rigid and upset, but he could feel her relax a bit.

"Don't worry, Chara, you can't be replaced. And I mean that. _No one_, can or will ever replace you," he comforted. Chara grunted in response, but Teo knew that he had gotten through to her. The two of them stood up and walked to the door.

"Perhaps you're right… but you could also be wrong." Chara said before they turn back to re-enter the wreck room. Teo just smiled down at her, and she cracked her own, rarer smile at him. Impulsively, she leaned up and placed warm kiss on Teo's cheek.

"Thanks, I guess…" Chara said before she walked away. He just kinda stared out for a while as she walked out of the room, his heart beating like crazy and his mind empty. He then remembered to follow her.

* * *

Spyro couldn't quite make out what Teo and Chara were saying to each other since they were in the other room. Chara had been like this, aggressive to him and Cynder, ever since he and Cynder have been put into her care. He looked over to Niere and saw that she was using her knife to pick chunks of red meat directly off of the plate, rather than using fork alongside it.

"Is she always like that?" Cynder asked the others. Thane was the first one to respond.

"Only with greenhorns and new people," the blue ice dragon answered.

"But she only does it to toughen the greenhorns up. Then they won't mess up and get themselves killed. That's how all knight commanders like her are like," Psycho said as he stared at the plate of food, almost drooling and looking very hungry.

"Why is Niere the only person that is getting food?" Spyro asked next.

"Because I feel like it. If you are so hungry, we could always share…" Niere answered, giving a flirty look at Spyro, making the purple dragon uncomfortable. Cynder sensed this and reached under the table and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Spyro calmed a bit.

It was a while before Teo and Chara returned back to the rec room. By then, Niere had eaten her fill and was fiddling with her knife again. The two dragons sat down at the table.

"You can start eating again. And Niere, you can go run the obstacle course five times without a water break. Each run better be under three minutes, or you will have to do it five more times." Chara said as she sat down and served herself.

"Why? All I did was eat breakfast," Niere complained as she heard her punishment.

"And I said not to eat ti'll Teo sat down. You didn't listen. Now go," Chara answered as she gave Niere a look that said 'Go now, or I will kill you'. Niere stomped off to the obstacle course.

"I thought you said she was only like that with greenhorns." Spyro whispered to Thane.

"Niere has a way to go…"

* * *

**Shadow(HKGhost): Off in the city of New Warfang, where everything is shiny and super sparkly. *holds up hard-light sword* I am gonna have a lot of fun with you… Heh heh hehhhh…**

* * *

Spyro and Cynder were looking everywhere. There was just so much to take in! Buildings, people, vehicles, everything was new and everything shined! It was one thing to see it all from the above, like they had the first day, but to be down and in the city was something entirely different.

"What shall we do now? My favorite bar is nearby, and it's a weekend. You know what that means?" Psycho asked with a skip in his step.

"No, what does it mean?" Cynder asked. She was a little frightened about what the fear dragon does in his spare time.

"My favorite Urban Sport! Urban Inn Brawling!" Psycho said gleefully. Spyro looked at Psycho questioningly.

"Urban Inn Brawling?" He asked as he stared down at the smaller dragon. Chara, Teo, Thane, Psycho and Niere, plus Spyro and Cynder, were on their way to the coliseum. It was the day of the two legends were to fight with Elder Shockwave. They weren't supposed to be there for a few hours, but Teo brought up the idea to leave early and take Spyro and Cynder sightseeing again.

"How could you have never heard of an Inn?" Psycho asked in suprise.

"I have never even been in an Inn. I was born and raised in a swamp, and after that, I was still not of age," Spyro stated as they walked along.

"I never had time to go to social places like a Bar or Inn," Cynder stated as she look down slightly, remembering her time under Malefor's corruption again. Spyro noticed and bumped her with his shoulder, giving her a kind smile. She smiled back, and they continued on.

"But I thought that you both were of age, and that the two of grew up in Old Warfang?" Teo asked. Spyro looked at him strangely.

"Where did you hear that?" Spyro said with curiosity lacing his voice.

"History books and old ballads," Teo stated. Spyro looked ahead and sighed.

"How much of our history is messed up and incorrect?" Cynder asked Teo with curiosity.

"I wouldn't know, it seems that a lot of what we know might be wrong," he stated as he shrugged his shoulders in embarrassment.

"If you want, you can always talk with the Guardians and straighten these facts out if you guys want," Thane suggested. Spyro mulled the thought over.

"Perhaps we might do that. What do think, Cynder?" Spyro asked his black-scaled comrade. She hesitated before answering.

"Umm... sure, we will look into that," she said, slightly distracted. Spyro paid no heed to it.

"You have not lived till you've played this! Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!" Psycho cheered madly as he grabbed Spyro and ran off.

"Psycho! Get back here!" Chara yelled after the fear dragon, but whether or not he didn't hear her, or just choose to ignore her was unknown.

"I'll go get them!" Teo volunteered.

"Go, and don't get into too much trouble," Chara ordered as Teo ran off after the two. Thane looked between the three remaining females. "…I will not be the only male here," he said as he ran after the Psycho, Teo, and Spyro.

The girls stared from one to another for a while. "Who wants to go to the shooting range?"

* * *

**With Thane and Teo. At the Two Unicorns Inn**

* * *

Thane and Teo ran for some time. The stopped when they reached Psycho's favorite Inn, the Two Unicorns. They flinched in suprise at the sound of a breaking window, and a dragon falling through the same window right in front of the two passed out with a black eye, accompanied by an all-to familiar voice yelling, "prepare to die in agony, for the glory of the Covenant of Avalar!"

"Psycho," Thane and Teo stated at the same time in annoyance. They bashed through the front doors to see exactly what was happening. Psycho was horse riding on the shoulders of a large green dragon and was rapidly punching him in the face. Spyro was off by the bar side and was trying to fight off several other dragons. "It's never easy…" Teo muttered as he hooked his arm around a brown dragon's throat, one of the several attacking Spyro, and hip-threw him to the ground. Another orange dragon ran up and tried to tackle Teo, but the he jumped back. The dragon couldn't scoop up Teo's legs like he wanted to, and instead got a knee to the face.

Thane stepped up quickly and quietly, wrapping his arm around another of Spyro's assailant's throat, this one a light grey. Thane stepped back and kicked out the legs of the grey dragon he had in a sleeper hold. Before the dragon could fall unconscious from the hold, Psycho leapt off of the bar and tackled Thane.

"What in Ancestor's name? Who's side are you on?!" Thane demanded angrily as Psycho began to drop heavy punches on Thane's face, but luckily the ice dragon held his arms over his face and blocked most of the blows.

"The fun side!" Psycho whooped as the brown dragon that Teo had thrown to the ground got back up and grabbed Psycho, and tossed him across the room and over the bar.

Spyro, now with only two dragons to face, found things much easier. The one on the left was yellow, and the one on the right was cyan. Spyro delivered a left uppercut to the right dragon before twisting and hitting the yellow one with right hook to the jaw. Spyro quickly twisted around and backhanded the yellow. The purple dragon crouched to avoid the yellow dragon's retaliating fist, and used his bunched up legs to send himself, shoulder first, into the cyan dragon. Spyro turned around and grabbed the cyan dragon's horns, and slammed his face into the bar twice. The yellow dragon then charged at him with an overhand right. Quickly, Spyro grabbed a bottle that was on the bar, spun and slammed it into the yellow dragon's temple. That dragon slumped to the ground with a moan of pain.

Teo grabbed the orange dragon by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Teo slammed him against the wall several times before grabbing his head, twisting it the side, and slamming the side if his head against the table.

The brown dragon from earlier was now wrestling with Thane. He was on the top and trying the pound Thane's head into the ground. The ice dragon grabbed the brown's right wrist and crossed it over his chest. With his left hand, Thane pushed the brown's head to the side. Thane brought his legs around and wrapped them around the brown's head, forced him to the ground, got his right arm in between his legs, and had the brown in an arm-bar. Thane put out enough force on the dragon's arm to break, and removed the pressure when the limb did break.

Thane, Spyro, and Teo all stood up and looked around. The bar was wrecked, and the dragons they had beaten all moaned in pain as they lay on the ground. "TO ARMS MY COMRADES! LETS BRING THE NOISE TO THESE DRUNKEN SLAGHEAPS! A WHOOPEDY! WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP!" the crazy fear dragon cheered madly at the top of his lungs as he jumped up and onto the top of the bar table, wielding a pair of Molotov cocktails in each hand, both of them lit with alcohol soaked cleaning cloths in each of the bottles. Spyro, Teo, and Thane all then tackled Psycho simultaneously before he could start spamming his homemade alcohol bombs across the bar.

* * *

**TRANSITION NO~JITSU! With Chara, Niere and Cynder. With**** Vytus**, Vashtier, Vildus, Valora and Veiko stalking them.

* * *

"Do be quiet Vildus!" hissed Veiko to his older brother.

"But now is the perfect time to strike! They won't suspect a thing!" whispered his second-oldest brother, loud enough for the youngest prime dragon to hear, and quiet enough to not get anyone's attention from the rooftops he and his siblings were hiding atop of on. Meanwhile, the girls had finished up their time at Camp New Warfang's firing range - and when I mean finished up, I mean that they were kicked out for the rest of the week, after the ranges coordinators caught Niere throwing her knives at the targets, rather than using her guns.

"Hey, what do your history books say about me again? I'm a little bit curious," Cynder exclaimed nervously as she, Niere and Chara were escorted out of the base camp's shooting range by the guards.

"Well, from what we read, you and Spyro were born at the Old Warfang Temple at the same time. You weren't mentioned till a some time later, which is around when you ran away from Warfang due to students thinking your the Dark Master's personal spy or something dumb like that. After that, Spyro found you at an elven gladiator pit in the west. Different accounts say different things really. The one that is most likely true - correct me if I'm wrong - is that Spyro was betrothed to you, so Malefor had you kidnapped. Spyro went after him to save you, and then froze the two of you in a time crystal when you both defeated Gaul at Mt. Malefor for three years to survive from it collapsing on top of you's. Then the two of you went on afterwards three years later and saved the world," Chara explained. Cynder was stunned. There was not a single mention of her forced service to Malefor or any reference to her past as the Terror of the Skies. As far as any of these people knew of, she was as just as innocent and heroic as Spyro was to them. And in a way, this made her... happy. It was something what she wanted but was worried she would never get despite helping Spyro defeat Malefor all those centuries ago: a clean slate, a chance for people to get to know the real her, rather than curse and scream at her because of her past which she held no control over.

Niere tilted her head to see the black dragoness was staring into space after hearing Chara's lecture, and snapped her fingers in front her face a couple of times to wake her back up. "Earth to blacky, you look like your staring at purple boy again," Niere said as she gave up flicking his fingers then pulled out and waved her Special Stabber in front of Cynder's face. She snapped back to reality, mostly because of having a sharp dagger dancing in-front of her.

"W-what do you mean?" Cynder said as she blushed a bit. It was true, Cynder had accidentally stared at Spyro a bit a few times before over the last month.

"No point in trying to conceal it. It is as noticeable as a freshly polished knife: you got the hots for purple boy don't ya!" Niere giggled cheekily. Cynder blushed a bit. She couldn't help but say what had been on her mind for the past few weeks.

"Yes... yes I do. I would like it if you kept your hands off of him," Cynder said with slight anger in her voice. She was surprised when Niere tossed her head back and laughed in reaction to her tone.

"Purple boy? You think_ I_ got the hots for him_ too_?" Niere asked, her eyes tearing a bit at the hilarity of it. "No. I have my eyes set on another guy," Niere said as pocketed her knife in its scab on her right pant-leg.

"Then what was with all that flirting?" Cynder asked, calming down a bit.

"Trying to see what will made him tic. Sould've seen how Teo and Thane acted when I first met them," Niere said with a smug smile. Chara answered Cynder's unasked question.

"Niere has been trying to get together with Thane as well since they had met too. She stopped with Teo because he asked nicely apparently, but she hasn't stopped with Thane yet," Chara explained. Niere nodded proudly.

"He will be mine. I swear it," she said. A huge weight fell off of Cynder's mind and shoulders as she realized that there wasn't someone else after Spyro. "But there is no way that I'm gonna stop my flirting," Niere stated as she tossed her knife in the air and caught it by the blade's tip.

"What?!" Cynder exclaimed as she looked over to Niere.

"If you want me to stop, you better make your move, blacky. Gotta feeling that another purple dragon running around at his age will attract a lot of attention that neither of you may want, am I right?" Niere asked. Cynder just stared at Niere.

"Don't mind Niere. She is just really pushy. Most guys find that a turn off," Chara said as they continued. "I prefer for the guy to make the first move. That's what I am waiting for really. A guy to make the first move," Chara said. Cynder was about to ask about Teo. Even she had noticed that the earth dragon had a thing for Chara. But before she could, Niere stopped her.

"It is more fun to let her find out on her own; she's a bit... dense when it comes to guys and gals kissing and cuddling," Niere whispered in Cynder's ear-hole. Cynder, raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing. "So, are, you betrothed to purple boy? Or would it be 'were'?" Niere asked Cynder.

"What?! N-no. We didn't really meet till a few months before I ran away from Old Warfang," Cynder said, able to keep herself from stuttering to much, but not from blushing.

"Then why did he ran after you so much?" Chara now asked as her curiosity was piqued.

"He, um, had a... for lack of better term investment in me," Cynder said not knowing whether or not to tell them the truth.

"Oh, I see what you mean," Niere said as she patted Cynder's stomach with the blade of her knife. It took a second Cynder to realize what Niere meant.

"NO! We were only twelve at the time!" Cynder cried out indignantly. This caused both Chara and Niere to burst out laughing.

"Well what about you and Teo, Chara? Hmm?" Cynder asked, hoping to deflect some of the flack. Chara calmed down a bit.

"He's a really cool guy. I trust him more than anyone else. We're just friends," Chara said evenly.

"That is what I said about Spyro," Cynder pointed out with a smug grin. Before the talk could continue, the males of the squad showed up. They were all bruised and looked upset, even Psycho.

"They didn't wanna go anywhere near any other bars or inns on the way back," Psycho said in disappointment and boredom.

"I was always told to fight with honor, and told that everyone should fight like that," Spyro said as he cracked his neck with his hands.

"That theory was blown out of the water quickly," Teo stated as he stopped in front of the girls and stroked his hand over his forehead to remove some sweat trickling down his face.

"Nothing noble about street or bar fights; only rule is to make sure the other guy doesn't get up for a while when you're done," Thane said solemnly as he rolled his left shoulder.

"What's happened to you guys?" Chara asked exasperatedly.

"This psychopath got us all in a four-on-twelve fight when we found him and Spyro at the Two Unicorns Inn, and refused to heal us for 'ruining his fun'," Thane reported. Chara cast an admonishing look at Psycho, who relented quickly.

"Okay, boss lady. I'll heal them." After healing the others with a small collection of red mana gems he had in his belt pouches, the team moved out to the coliseum, all seven of them completely oblivious that they were being stalked by the five prime dragons from before. Vilytus, Veiko and Valora continued following them over the rooftops. Vashtier jumped down from the roof they were hiding on along with Vildus and onto the main ground, where she taped into her Illusion Magic by flicking her fingers to turn herself invisible as she followed the group on foot, as Vildus split up from his older sister to take to the sewers from a manhole from the side of an alleyway, so he could lead the centurion golems they brought with them as reinforcements for their attack that were hiding down there.

_'If we pull this off right, not only could we save the world and our race from extinction, but probably all of creation itself,'_ though Vilytus hopefully as he, Valora and Veiko scuffled and jumped from rooftop to rooftop over each building in hot pursuit of their target: Spyro, a.k.a. The Dark Master's vessel; their newest enemy and obstacle in their mission of saving the prime dragon race from extinction, and from the possibility of another Dark Master coming into the world a second time.

He had been waiting for this day to come for a long time. Not only did he plan to lead his younger brothers and sister to victory against their shared enemies, but to make sure that all four of them will come out of it alive. Even if he had to sacrifice himself!

* * *

**Chapter 4 complete. The Prime Dragons begin to mobilize after a month from discovering the existence of another Purple Dragon, the greatest threat to all life in existence. **

**I would like to thank Unit Omnicron and HKGhost (Shadow) Once again for all their hard work and support as my comrade co-writers, and apologies for not getting this chapter out as soon as I promised. **

**As I always say, read comment, review - or Psycho will burn your house down and - ALL GLORY TO THE HYPNOTOAD! a_a**


End file.
